You Complete Me
by Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted has friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decides it is time to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soulmate.
1. Chapter 1-Burn, Baby Burn

Chapter One-"Burn Baby Burn"

Hello Tom,

I think it is time we meet; I am ready to negotiate the terms of joining you. This is not a trick nor is it a plan to lower your defenses. My request for our meeting is for it to be in a public place. I will let you set the time and place. We should both bring one person we trust implicitly. Oh, and no glamours. Let's be our real selves.

Yours truly,

Lord Harrison Potter-Black

Of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter sat in his dismal bedroom at 4 Privet Dr. This will be the very last time he will be in this room. Hedwig knows where to go once she has delivered the owl to Voldemort; she knows to wait for his response no matter his threats. He walked over to the new trunk that he bought; his so-called uncle can have his old one. There was nothing in there of value. He made sure to pack everything he owned and bought with his own money. He took all of Dudley's old clothes and threw them on the floor as if they were rags. He checked all of his hiding spots one more time to make sure he left nothing behind. He wanted no trace that he had lived here.

It was time for him to stop pretending. Two years ago, when he came into his magical inheritance he had learned many things. Who he could trust and who he could not. He had been was devastated to discover know that the ones he called friends were untrustworthy. The man he looked to for guidance was nothing but a conniving murderer and thief. Or the mother with a kind face who opened her home and her family to him was all under the guise of pretense. Harry cried for all the hurt he had been put through, so many secrets were revealed the day he spoke with the goblins.

He walked around the room once more. There was nothing here but bitter memories of the times his uncle would beat him or his cousin would laugh while his aunt did nothing but scorn him. He checked himself in the mirror; he had on black jeans with white button down shirt. He started growing his hair out two years ago. It now reached the middle of his back. The blond streak in the front and back of his hair brought out his eyes and the paleness of his skin tone. He used glamour on his hair, without it his hair would reveal another secret that he was not ready to show the world.

He walked back over to his trunk, closed it, then wandlessly and wordlessly shrunk it. Checking to make sure his wand was in its holster, he picked up his robe from the bed walked over to the door and opened it. He silenced the soles of his shoe so as not to rouse the family as they watched television and made his way over to the phones, ripping the cords out of the wall. He made sure all communications were disabled. He looked around the kitchen he had just cleaned for the last time shaking his head at his thoughts; he walked out the back door. He turned and looked at the garden he had tirelessly tended to every year in the hot summer months. He picked a few flowers as a memento. He then walked over to the house touched the back door, with closed eyes he whispered in Latin. No one but him could see or and hear as all the doors and windows locked from the inside and a silencing spell was placed on the walls. When that was done, he walked over to the window where he knew the family was watching television.

If anyone looked through the window they would see a perfect family. A husband who works hard all day and comes home to his family. A wife who dotes on the men she loves and the perfect son who can do no wrong. But, only some know the deep dark secret of who they really are. He stood there for a second watching, it was Dudley who looked up and saw him. He tapped his father and pointed. His uncle rolled off the couch and stomped over to the window. When he tried to open it, it would not budge. Harry could see him shouting but because of the silencing spell he could not hear them. He smiled at his uncle; finally they will learn see what happens when they mess with the wrong person.

He raised his hand as if he was going to wave at him and snapped his fingers, flames ignited from his fingertips. He opened his hands, watching looking as each finger ignites with flames. He smiled then glanced at his uncle who was looking at him in astonishment. His cousin and aunt were looking at him with fear clear in their eyes in fear. Their fear made him chuckle aloud with delight. He slowly walked over to the house still in view of his so-called family putting his flaming hands to the house and watched as it instantly started to burn. He stepped back with glee in his eyes and watched as every corner of the house burned.

He could see his family trying their best to get out of the house. He aunt ran over to the phone picked it up but it was useless. Soon smoke started to fill inside the house he watched as they tried to cover their mouth and nose in order not to inhale the smoke but that also was useless. He uncle turned and looked back at him, but Harry could not discern what was in the man's eyes: fear, regret or hate maybe all three. It did not matter to Harry because frankly he did not care. He felt nothing for them. As the fire built on the inside and the outside, the family continued to try and escape. Harry sent a wandless stupefy and froze them where they were. They were able to see him. He looked into their eyes and smiled. The last thing they saw before the flames took them was him laughing at their demise.

Once the house was burned to the ground and everything inside was ash, he turned his back and got ready to disapparate. His final words before he disappeared was

"Burn, baby burn."


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecies and Friends

I am sorry for the delay on uploading this story. is a bit new to me. However, I will continue to try and post the rest of the chapters as quickly as I can. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed so far.

Harry appeared at the home of his friend and sworn blood brother Neville Longbottom. Not many people knew that he and Neville had made a blood pact to protect each other. At school they pretended to be friends, yet after his fifteenth birthday he noticed a change in not only himself but in Neville as well also. They would meet secretly and discuss the changes they saw in each other. They found out exactly what was happening to them when they snuck off to visit Gringotts one day during the school year.

They both came into a magical power boost with something extra. Not only were they powerful magic wise they were also the two most powerful men in the wizarding world. Between them, both they had more twelve votes each just from the Longbottom and Potter family. Harry got six more from the Blacks since Sirius died and left Harry his sole heir. Neville got another twelve votes from the Hufflepuff line, while Harry got an additional twenty-four votes for being Duke Pavell and Gryffindor. With their votes, they dominate the Wizengamot. They also had voting seats on the Hogwarts board of Governors.

The things they learned while at Gringotts surprised Harry and Neville. They found out that even though Neville lived with his Grandmother she did not love him; she only took him in because she was his sole surviving relative. Neville told him about the numerous times she attempted to kill him when he was a child. This left Neville a shell of a boy, one who was easily picked on when he started Hogwarts. Harry could not believe the amount of money that Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and her two youngest stole from him. When the goblins showed him the accounting reports he was amazed. He was willing to forgive them or give them the benefit of the doubt until he saw how far back they have been stealing from him. Dumbledore started right after his parents died. What made Harry furious beyond belief was the marriage contract that was drawn up for Ginny and himself to be bonded.

He had never thought of Ginny that way. Over the years he began to think of Ron as an annoying, disgusting prick. Not to mention his sister. He knew Ron was jealous of his fame and his wealth. He showed that clear enough when his name came out of the goblet during the tri-wizard tournament. It was then also he noticed the way Hermione would speak to him. She frequently told him that he should just forgive Ron and tell the truth about putting his name in the goblet. The two people he considered his best friends, the people that should have always believed him did not. He wanted to look pass all of that and he did. That is until the night Sirius died. Many thought that it was Bellatrix that sent the spell sending him through the veil but Harry knew it was Hermione. He saw her say the spell and aim it towards his godfather. His supposed best friend had killed him, right in front of his eyes.

Harry pretended he did not know the truth. For he was still in disbelief that the woman he counted as a sister could do that to someone he loved? It was later that night just outside the headmaster's office that he heard her tell them that the deed was done. Sirius would no longer have any influence on Harry and could not interfere in their control of him. His foundation was rocked to the core. He ran to the room of requirement and broke down. It was there Neville found him and told him he too had seen what had really happened. Although Bellatrix had been taunting and playing with Sirius, Bellatrix was not the one to send him through the veil. It was Hermione. Neville thought he would not believe him because he, Ron and Hermione were so close. Once he told Neville he believed him, they started to talk.

Neville helped him through his grief, something his so call best friends still to this day had not yet done. Later that night, Harry walked back up to Dumbledore's office and pretended that he never heard the conversation between him and the others. It was also the night he learned about the prophecy. After speaking with Dumbledore, he went back to the room of requirement and spoke with Neville, who was waiting for him. He told him what he learned from Dumbledore about the prophecy.

But what Dumbledore did not know was the next year he and Neville preformed legilimency on Professor Trelawney and found out that the prophecy was lie. Dumbledore not only lied to their parents and got them killed but also lied to the entire Wizarding world. They could not believe the lengths the man went through to keep the world at his fingertips. He did not blame Voldemort anymore. He blamed Dumbledore. He and Neville kept up the pretense in front of others but behind closed door they planned and plotted.

He walked into the sitting room to see his brother talking with Semus Finnigan, another one of Harry's most trusted friends. They were laughing at something when Harry walked in.

"Is it done then brother?" Neville ask as if speaking of the weather.

Nodding his head in affirmation. "Aye, burned to a crisp." He did not need to elaborate.

"Has Hedwig returned?"

"Not as yet," replied Seamus. "Maybe he is thinking it's a trick".

Harry looked at his friend; Seamus had matured since starting Hogwarts, like Harry and Neville had. Others only see him as merely a class clown. But Harry and Neville recognized a kindred spirit. Seamus came into a magical power boost and received an extra something on his birthday as well. They recruited him into their fold. The next person to join their merry band was Luna; she had a few gifts of her own. She has always known that she was the Heir to Ravenclaw, and was not surprised when she was sorted into that house.

From then on, they all met in the room of requirement. Studied and trained. They found that even though Seamus was handy with his wand, he was better with a katana. He was also handy with muggle style weapons such as a sniper rifle; he could hit a target from one thousand meters away. Harry could do wandless and wordless magic. Neville could control plants and Luna could freeze time. It was while they were training on their skills that they found out they could also control the elements. It was only fitting since plants were Neville's skills that he could control the Earth. Seamus was wind. Luna was water and Harry was fire.

Bringing himself back to the present, he answered Seamus's question. "You could be right, if he sent me a message I would question his motive."

"Are you sure you are ready for the next step? I mean once you tell them there is no going back," Neville inquired.

"I am. We cannot keep pretending that we are fighting for the light side when we have been practicing and training with dark arts all this time. I don't blame him for my parent's death anymore. We know that the prophecy is a lie. He needs to know."

"Do you have your requests ready?"

"Yes, and I had the twins put a truth spell on it to make sure that when he signs his name and agrees there is no going back." The Weasley twins were somewhat of a shock to him. It was as if they knew that Harry was up to something because they came up to him and simply said whatever he was planning they wanted in. Color him Hufflepuff yellow when he found out they had a darker side than the rest of the Weasleys. "They should be stopping by later."

"I still can't believe you finally did it, mate," stated Seamus.

"After all that they put me through and to find out the things I did. It only makes it worse. The only other death that will make this all sweeter will be Dumbledore and Hermione's death."

Before anyone one could say a word Hedwig was tapping at the window. Neville got up to let her in and she flew directly to Harry. She perched on his shoulders and lifted a leg showing him the owl tied to it. Harry took it off gave her a treat he had in his pocket. She took it and flew off his shoulder and went to sit on a perch that was in the corner of the room. He walked over to the desk set the letter down waved his hand over it, whispering an incantation the letter glowed red showing that there was a hex set on it to hit him when he opened it. Dispelling the hex he opened the letter.

_**Potter-Black,**_

_**If you are reading this you are smarter than I gave you credit for. Our meeting will take place tomorrow at 12:00 at 2 Veneti. It is a restaurant in muggle London. A table will be reserved under Riddle. You are allowed to bring on associate, as will I.**_

_**This better not be a trick Potter because I will not hesitate to kill you and every muggle within my sight. In case someone else intercepted this letter, they would not be able to understand it as I wrote in Parseltongue.**_

_**Until then,**_  
**Thomas Riddle**  
**Lord to the Ancient House of Slytherin.**

Harry looked up from the letter to his friends. "Well guys, after tomorrow our lives will be forever changed. Do whatever you need to do now, because once we do this there is no turning back."


	3. Chapter 3: Cassieponia Malfoy

I am sorry for the delay on uploading this story. is a bit new to me. However, I will continue to try and post the rest of the chapters as quickly as I can. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed so far.

Dark Harry Potter/Dumbledore Bashing/Weasley Bashing/Character Bashing/Nothing like the books/Out of Character/Hermione Bashing

**Summary:**

Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted has friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decides it is time to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soulmate.

**Notes:**

Please refer back to chapter one for the rights of Harry and Co.

Thanks to my beta writer for catching my all of my typos and forgotten words.

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

Cassieponia Malfoy

At 11:45 Harry walked inside 2 Veneti with Luna on his arm. The hostess seemed to know whom they were there to see because she guided them over to Voldemort's table right away. They were seated in the back of the mostly empty restaurant. If Harry were careless, he would think that those seated at different tables were paid actors or even death eaters ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Seated with Voldemort was Lucius Malfoy. The aristocratic blond did not look out of place; he was dressed as if he owned the place. When Harry and Luna got closer, he was able to get a closer look at Voldemort. Without his snake face glamour, the man was handsome. From his sparkling ruby eyes to his hair, which was cut short in a tapered style that suited his square jaw and pert nose. In his black suit with a crisp white shirt, he looked more like a model than a dark lord.

When they reached the table both men stood out of respect for Luna, he supposed. They politely made their introductions. Harry pulled out a chair for Luna to sit, he kissed her cheek as she sat in her chair, and Luna looked up and smiled at him. He glanced up from her face to see the men staring at them with mixed feelings. When he took his seat, the server who seemed to pop out of nowhere asked for their drink requests.

He turned to Luna with a playful smile on his lips. "Luna, love, what would you like to drink?"

She giggled, knowing what Harry was up to. She leaned closer to him in very seductive manner. "You know what I like Harry, just make sure it's sweet…" she said as she raised her a finger and traced it from his lips to his adam's apple "…. and packs a punch the way you do."

Their game must have gone too far because a throat was cleared to get their attention. Harry turned back to the server and orders her a cosmopolitan for Luna and a glass of Chateau Margaux for himself. Because he and Luna looked young the server asked to see their ID's. Harry smiled at her; he could easily imperiused her but decided to play nice. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out his ID. Not only was Seamus a master at weapons but also forging muggle documents without going to Gringotts. He turned around and took Luna's, showed it to server who deemed them old enough to drink. She handed them back their ID's then turned and took the two older men's drink orders.

"I'm impressed, Mr. Potter," commented Lucius. "I did not know you had any knowledge of wines."

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me, Mr. Malfoy," he said with a smirk.

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

Voldemort watched the play between Potter, his blond companion and Lucius. His eyes having not left young Potter since he walked in the door of the establishment. From what he's heard from his spy, Potter was a brash, ill-mannered, lacking any common sense that Merlin gave him, Gryffindor. But before him was someone that did not fit that picture. If he could go by Potter's look, he would say that he had classic beauty, with his black blue shoulder length hair and the streak of mixed blond. Wait, blond? All his reports told him that Potter had his father's messy black hair. He examined closer looking at his eyes as reported they were AK green, but something else was different. Is that grey mixed with the green? Either his reports lied to him or Potter had secrets.

He asked the only question that came to mind. "Did you use a potion or is that a natural blond?"

Potter smiled at him as if he was happy to reveal this secret. "I came by it naturally. I believe blond hair is something all Malfoy's possess." He said that as he turned and stared right at Lucius.

Lucius, who was always stoic and wore his Malfoy mask even when being crucioed, spat out his sip of wine all over the table.

That did nothing but make Potter laugh at the shocked man's predicament. His companion had her fingers to her lips as she giggled. He waved his hand discreetly cleaning up the mess. "Get yourself together, Lucius," he rebuked sternly.

The man was speechless "B…but My Lord, I do not recall anyone in my family being married to a Potter," his tone dripping with disdain.

"That's because I was born into it," countered Harry. He too spoke in a serious tone. It would seem Potter was becoming a bit irate.

"Harry, maybe you should tell him the story. After all he is bound to find out." This came from Potter's companion as she turned his face to hers; it was as if they were speaking to each other telepathically. For some strange reason he felt jealous of their closeness and he could not explain it. They must have come to some kind of agreement because Potter nodded his head leaned over giving her a peck on her cheek. Again he felt some kind of jealousy towards her and again he could not explain it.

It was as if she knew what he was thinking because she turned her head and looked straight into his eyes and smiled as if knowing his secret. Potter turned and faced Lucius. "This story will take some time so maybe we should order lunch and another drink." They called the server over and placed the order. Once that was done, Potter started with his story.

"Mr. Malfoy what do you know of your sister, Cassieponia Malfoy?" Lucius was silent for a while; Voldemort knew who she was but not much. She was Abarax's first-born child; he remembered her beauty and intelligence. He was not around her much, but he does remember a time when she was absent from the Manor. When he inquired about her he was told she was sent to France to study for her Mastery. Two years later she died.

"I do not know much about her. She died before I was born. My parents did not talk about her much. Why do you ask?"

"I see," Potter responded sadly "Cassieponia Lilyetta Malfoy was my birth grandmother."

Lucius gasped at the news. "That cannot be, your mother was muggle born."

Shaking his head no, Potter went on "No, my mother was a pure-blood. You see when Cassponia was eighteen she was to be bonded to Elias Parkinson. They were in love with each other and your father thought it would make a wonderful match. Both houses after all serve the same lord so in turn their children and grandchildren will also fall in line. But what they did not know was there was another who was madly in love with Cassieponia and could not stand to see her in the arms of another man. This man was from another wealthy family but remained neutral to the turmoil's of their first war. So three months before Cassieponia and Elias were to be bonded, the other man stole her and raped her. Her family was frantic when she went missing; Elias went out of his mind with worry. When she was finally found, she was broken. One month later they found out she was with child. Her father wanted her to get rid of the child and continue as if nothing had happened but she refused. She told him that it was not the fault of the child to be born in the way that it was. Because of her refusal your father sent her to live in the villa in France. Her engagement was also broken with the Elias because he refused to stand with her and raise the child. While in France she gave birth and before she could hold her daughter, she was whisked away and was adopted by muggles who were unable to have children of their own or so they thought. That child was my mother Lily Evans; the only name your father gave her was Lily, from her mother. After giving birth, she returned to London but she was not happy, her heart was broken. She was raped, lost her betrothed, and her child. In the end, she took her life."

The table was silent after that. "How do you know all of this? Who was the man that raped her?" Lucius asked.

Instead of answering, Potter again reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a journal. "Before she died, she looked for my mother. When she found her and saw how happy she was, she could not take her from the only family she knew. So she wrote it all in a journal to be left for her to read once my mother reached her majority. Why she did not tell you she was your niece I do not know."

Lucius picked up the journal and opened it, he read through one of the pages. For a second he seemed a bit emotional but that Malfoy mask was back in place. He glanced back up at Potter "I will still require more proof, if that is ok?"

"Turn to the back of the journal."

Lucius did as he was told he turned to the back and saw a folded parchment. He pulled it out unfolded it and read it. From this angle, he could see the parchment clearly. It was proof that what Potter said was true, the goblin's seal and coat of arms was on the right and left corner of the parchment. He also saw the name of the man that raped Cassieponia; it was Alexander Weasley. This provided more than one thing to Lucius: the reason for the Malfoy/Weasley feud and that Potter was really Lucius's grandnephew. Well this lunch is getting more interesting by the minute.


	4. Chapter 4: I Vow

I am sorry for the delay on uploading this story. is a bit new to me. However, I will continue to try and post the rest of the chapters as quickly as I can. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed so far.

Dark Harry Potter/Dumbledore Bashing/Weasley Bashing/Character Bashing/Nothing like the books/Out of Character/Hermione Bashing

**Summary:**

Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted has friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decides it is time to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soulmate.

**Notes:**

Please refer back to chapter one for the rights of Harry and Co.

Thanks to my beta writer for catching my all of my typos and forgotten words.

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

I Vow

Their conversation seemed very strained after the news that he dropped on the aristocrat's plate, when their lunch was delivered they pretended as if they were simply four people enjoying a lunch meeting. It was grating on Harry's nerves. "Are we going to get to the real reason why we are all here?"

The two other men looked up from their lunches, and glanced at Harry. His features were serious; it showed nothing of what he was thinking. Voldemort set his utensils down slowly and regarded the young man, as Lucius did the same. "What is it you want, Potter? What is the meaning of this" waving a finger around "meeting?"

"Well Tom, can I call you Tom? What I want is to inform you of my desire, along with a few of my companions, to remain neutral in the war. With a few exceptions we will hand the Wizarding world to you on a silver platter."

Voldemort was not only surprised, he was also suspicious. Why would Potter hand him everything he has worked years for so easily? He furrowed his brow as he studied Potter and his companion. Another thing that had been bothering him since their lunch started was that the urge to strangle the life out the young man was gone.

"Potter, why is it I do not want to kill you where you sit?" he drawled.

In a bored tone Harry responded, "The reason for that Tom is due to the beautiful siren sitting beside me."

Raising an eyebrow "And that means?"

"Luna possesses certain powers." He gazed right into Tom's ruby eyes, "She has a way of calming the savage beast and bringing out a person true desires," he said in an uninterested tone. "Back to the reason for this little lunch meeting. First, let me start off by saying I do not blame you for the death of my parents. Yes, you were the one to fire the killing curse but you were not the one to cause it. I place the blame solely at Albus Dumbledore's feet. The prophecy is a lie. I have it on good authority that the prophecy was fabricated by that hack Trelawney and Dumbledore. She needed a job and he needed a 'seer'." Beside him Luna scoffed at Trelawney being referred to as a seer.

"That idiot could not see her way out of a lit room with an arrow pointing to the exit," remarked Luna. As a seer herself there were things she was able to tell Harry and yet there were some she could not. He understood. He never asked her what it was she saw but took her words to heart.

"How do you know that the prophecy was fabricated?" inquired Tom.

"Because we saw what really happened the night your spy heard the so called prophecy. Answer me this, why would the headmaster of one of the most prestigious Wizarding School do an interview in a place such as the Leaky Cauldron? Why not in his office? Did that not strike you as odd?" He leaned closer to the table "Not counting the fact that your spy just happened to hear what was said? A bit convenient, wouldn't you say?"

The look that crossed Tom's handsome features showed that he had never thought about the events surrounding the prophecy.

"How can that be? The night at the ministry, you had the prophesy in your hand, I told you to give it to me."

"We all have a destiny or a prophecy on our lives. If we were to walk the hall of prophecy you will see all of our names there. There are some prophecies that have one or more people connected to them. But it is up to us to fulfill those prophecies that fate has put in front of us," Luna chimed in.

"Like I said before I do not blame you. I blame Dumbledore and I also blame my parents; they brought a child into this world during a war in which they were involved. Nothing stopped them from leaving England and going to live in a different country. They followed him blindly and believed every word that spewed from Dumbledore's mouth. They were not poor; my father came from an Ancient and Noble house for Merlin's sake."

Tom stared at Harry for a long while. Harry felt Tom trying to probe into his mind, he could have easily pushed him out but he did not stop him. Harry showed him only what his life was like living with his uncle and aunt. He also showed him how much pleasure he took in burning them to a crisp. Harry saw that the older man was impressed at his magic and how he could kill without feeling any regret.

He exited Harry's mind, seeming to come to a decision "Who are those that want to remain neutral? What is it you require other than neutrality?" Leaning closer stippling his fingers "How do you propose to hand me the war as you say on a silver platter?"

Without hesitation Harry reached into his pocket pulling out his list. "I will require your signature of good faith before I tell you my secret Tom." He handed the list over, noticing his keen interest in the names.

"Am I to understand that Longbottom does not wish to avenge his parents?"

"People underestimate the power of forgiveness or understanding, Neville more than I is willing to look beyond what happened, he will have to explain his reasons as it is not for me to say. As for what we want, we want the freedom to live and practice magic the way it is suppose to. We believe that muggles will one day find out about us, we want to keep our identity a secret just like you."

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

Tom looked at the list once more; he had the strangest feeling that there will be more requests coming in the near future. He would not put it pass Potter to have something else up his sleeve but the Slytherin in him would not let the opportunity pass him by. He wanted to keep Potter closer to him for some reason. "I will sign this under one condition."

"And that is?"

"You will live with me at Riddle Manor as my Consort."

"Why? I gathered that after today you would not want to see me again?" Harry asked, sounding remarkable unsurprised at his request.

"You intrigue me Potter. There is more to you than meets the eye, I want to see," he said looking Harry up and down "what is behind your mask."

"And if I say no to being your Consort?"

Tom had to smirk at that, he did not believe Potter would agree to his terms but he took the chance. "Then I will kill you and everyone on this list."

Potter laughed, not a chuckle but full sides splitting laugh. "Blackmail is so beneath you Thomas. I can assure you though they want to remain neutral they won't die easily."

"I make good on my threats Potter, do not test me."

Harry {I can assure you. My companions will kill whomever you send after them before they could say the first curse}

Tom {Who said I was sending anyone. To get my point across to you, I would take pleasure in killing them myself}

"You do have a way with words, don't you?" Potter sat silent as if thinking about his proposal. "How about a vow?"

Before another word was uttered out of Potter's mouth {**_I, Thomas Riddle, vow that I will protect Harrison James Potter-Black. I will not kill him or those he holds dear and true to his heart if he vows to be my Consort and future Husband in all things equal, so mote it be_**}

He smiled; on the inside his words must have shocked Potter as he understood exactly what he said. He wants Potter to rule the Wizarding world with him, not just England but also all of it. Making a vow in parseltongue is much more powerful in magic, it is another way of sealing magic in blood. The vow will not take effect until both parties agree in the same language.

Harry {I will not be one of your Death Eaters and you will not mark me}

Tom {Did I say anything about you being one of my Death Eaters? But I will mark you in more ways than one"}

He raised an eyebrow daring Potter to refuse his vow and his words {**_I, Harrison James Potter-Black, vow to stand by Thomas Riddle as his Consort and future husband. I will not kill him or those he holds dear. I vow to stand beside him as his equal in all things. So mote it be_**}

After the vows were said their eyes glowed to show that both parties accepted it. A bond was formed between two people who were once considered enemies. Tom noticed that while both he and Harry were in negotiations neither Lucius nor Ms. Lovegood made a sound of protest. What other power lies beneath the surface of his soon to be Consort, he wonders. He glanced down at the parchment reading the names again. The people on the list were not considered powerful from what he's been told, according to Severus, Longbottom was terrible at potions. Weasley twins were troublemakers, now the dragon handler and curse breaker, those he could use. Lovegood seem to have some sort of calming power he will have to do research on that a bit more. But the last name on the list stumped him: Finnegan, a muggle born lacking in power.

Wanting to know more he signed his name at the bottom of the list, it glowed red. Again his Consort impressed him as the parchment was soaked in a truth spell so there is no going back for either of them. He handed the parchment back to Harry; yes, it is no longer Potter but Harry. "Now that we have vowed and agreed to the terms set before us you still have not answered my previous question."

Raising an eyebrow in perfect Malfoy manner, "And, what would that be dear Thomas?"

"How are you going to give me the Wizarding world on a silver platter?"

He smiled as if the answer was so simple even a child could figure it out. He stood up walked over to me brazenly and sat in my lap, running his hands through my hair. He leaned in and whispered ever so seductively in my ear "I am going to kill Albus Dumbledore."


	5. Chapter 5: Imagine That

Summary:

Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted has friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decides it is time to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soulmate.

WARNING:

This chapter has a very BIG LEMON

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Main Pairings: Harry Tom Riddle

Tags: Dark Harry Potter/Dumbledore Bashing/Weasley Bashing/Character Bashing/Nothing like the books/Out of Character/Hermione Bashing

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 5: Imagine That

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

A couple hours after his lunch meeting with Potter, the Dark Lord was at home in his study, thinking about the events of the day. Potter really surprised him. It is not often he gets surprised like that. He needed to talk to Severus, the information he received from his Potions Master was not correct. He thought aloud, "Not only did Potter show magnificent constraint; he gave me exactly what I wanted a partner to rule at his side."

After Potter's proclamation, a plan was set in motion. Potter and his gang will return to Hogwarts for their last year. However, he will not be going alone, he will have a new pet slithering beside him. Nagini had just hatched snakelings; he graciously gave one to Potter as a gift to assist him in his goal of killing the old fool. He also gave Potter a timetable; he had until the Summer Solstice to complete his task. This seemed fitting as this will be the point in the year when days get shorter and the nights get longer. During that time his plan to take over the ministry will be in effect. Yes, indeed all his schemes and plans have started to come together. By this time next year, Wizarding Europe will be his and the rest of the world will fall in line.

He smiled at that thought, not only will he have the Harry Potter by his side and in his bed, but the world at his fingertips. It pays well to be the Dark Lord.

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

When Harry and Luna got back to Neville's, he went into the office that Neville gave him. His thoughts went back to the lunch meeting between himself and Tom. He was not prepared to reveal his relation to the Malfoy Lord so early. However, when Luna told him not leave his grandmother's journal behind, he did not question her. He just picked it up and placed it in his suit breast pocket. He was happy to see his "Uncle's" mask drop at the fact that they were related in not just name but also blood. He knew they would have to resolve the issues between them before they could say they were one big happy family. Lost in his thoughts, he had mixed feelings swirling inside of him. The thought of being at Tom's side and in his bed started to arouse him. Developing a plan to kill Dumblefuck made his head spin. The mere thought of killing the man he so despised made his body tremble with want. Both made his heart pound with anxiety. Maybe he was as crazy as Tom; he wanted the killing of Dumbledore to be a bonding present to his future Master and husband.

In many ways, he wanted Dumbledore's death to be grand, huge, something unlike the Wizarding world had ever witnessed and unlikely to rivaled. He also thought the deed should be quick and slick. It would keep the Wizarding world on its toes. Truth be told, he'd like to roast his arse right in the Great Hall for all to see. While he plotted Dumbledore's death, Tom would be busy taking over the ministry. Together they will have the Wizarding world bowing and begging at their feet. No longer will he be looked at as Dumbledore's boy.

Thinking of the prospect of killing Dumbledore and presenting it as a token to his future husband, he got completely aroused, his dick was hard and pressing at the seam of his pants begging to come out. He sat in the nearest chair and released his dick from its confinement, taking it his hands he started to stroke himself. His head lolled back, he closed his eyes conjuring up the image of Tom in his throne room sitting in a gold cushioned chair. He was wearing black robes and looked utterly bored.

"Why does my Master look so sad?" Harry asked when he walked in the room. He was covered in blood from head to toe.

Tom gazed at Harry, "why are you covered in blood, my Little Prince?

Harry smiled at him dropping the bag that was in his hand. "I have completed the task you gave me, my Master." He bent down, opening the bag he pulled out Dumbledore's head. He transfigured the bag into a silver platter. He walked the steps of the throne, going down to one knee and bowed his head "May I present to you, my Master, the head of your enemy on a silver platter."

Tom threw his head back and laughed at Harry's antics, after he composed himself "Well done my most loyal and trust servant." Harry preened at the compliment, "How would you like to be rewarded?" He got up from his chair and walked over to Harry, lifting Harry's face to meet his eyes, using his thumb to rub on Harry's bottom lip. "Would you like me to fuck you while the dead eyes of Dumbledore watched?" Harry closed his eyes at the thought, licking his lips and Tom's thumb, he moaned tasting salt. He opened his lips, pulling and engulfing the thumb in his mouth – sucking on it. He snapped his eyes up when he heard his Master grunt. "I was going to give you the option of letting my death eaters watch as I claim you, but I want no one alive to see the pleasure that comes across your face as I take you. Your pleasure belongs to me alone, my Little Prince."

He pulled his finger slowly out of Harry's mouth, making him whine in protest. "Be patient, my Little Prince, put that down then take me out." Harry did as he was told eagerly; he placed the platter down not caring how it landed. Reaching up with blood stained hands, he undid the fasten of his Master's robes, opening them and finding underneath he only had on trousers. His Master had rock hard abs that Harry wanted to lick and taste. Moving his bloodstained hands to the trousers he undid them taking out his Masters hard cock from his pants. His Master wore no underwear and he was hairless. He could see the lines and veins pulsating, it made him happy to see how hard his Master was. He did nothing else but just stared at it with anticipation waiting like a dog for its bone. A hand went to the back of his neck and brought his face to what he wanted. He nuzzled his prize enjoying the heady smell that was his Master. Harry wanted to engulf his Master and never stop.

As if hearing his thoughts, Tom ordered, "Suck me." Eagerly, Harry complied. Moving a blood soaked hand, he gripped the base of his Master's cock, licking the tip and tasting pre-ejaculation, making him moan in contentment. He opened his mouth taking his Master member in a little at a time, hollowing his cheeks as he went; he was able to take it all the way down on his first try. His Master hissed at how proud he was that Harry could take him to the base without gagging. This spurned Harry on more, he wanted to make his Master proud because he was able to please him in something as simple as swallowing him whole.

He moved his other hand up the pants encased leg of his Master they were muscled and defined. They felt strong under his touch. Harry continued to suck and lick on his Master's cock as he moved his other hand from a leg to those abs that he wanted to lick. Harry was so lost in tasting and feeling every inch of his Master's body he did not hear him say "Enough." It was when his hair was roughly gripped, and he was pulled harshly from his Master's member, making his lips make a popping sound, did he then look up. His vision was cloudy with need. "Strip" was the only command he got when his Master turned walking back to his chair. He sat down his black robes were open. He vanished his trousers and opened his legs so that Harry could see all of him.

Again, Harry was lost in the way his Master looked so utterly powerful. "I will not repeat myself again," he said quirking a brow. Harry was about to vanish his clothes when his Master stopped him. "No magic, I want to watch you as you undress." Slowly he started undoing the fasting of his outer robes. Underneath, he wore a plain black t-shirt with black jeans. He pulled his t-shirt up and off his body only for a moment covering his sight from his Master. When he threw his t-shirt to the floor, he looked up to see him Master pleasuring himself. Harry was transfixed; they gazed into each other's eyes: ruby meeting green. Harry undid the fastening on his jeans, letting them drop easily to the floor. He toed off his trainers, kicking them to the side of the room along with his jeans.

He stood bare in front of his Master leaving nothing to the imagination. "Kneel." Harry did as requested. "Touch yourself for me." He opened his legs wider giving his Master a bird's eye view of all he had to offer. Bringing a hand to his harden cock, he threw his head to the side and began to jerk himself on as his Master watched. "Use your other hand to prepare yourself for me to take you, do not close your eyes I want to see straight to your soul" was the next command. Harry wandlessly summoned lubrication on his fingers, reaching around he inserted one finger to the knuckle. He grunted at the invasion of his finger.

Never taking his eyes off his Master, he watched as several expressions ran over his face. Could the man be jealous of Harry touching himself? He seemed to also be pleased as he watched. "How many fingers did you insert?" Harry opened his mouth to respond but a moan came out as he ran his finger over his prostate, licking his lips he answered "One, Master."

"Mmm….add another, I want you well stretched for me to take you." Harry did as he was told and added a second finger scissoring them as he opened himself up. They never took their eyes off each other, his Master pleasuring himself for Harry and Harry for him. He did not know how long he would be able to hold on, his body was in sensation over drive; his breathing became erratic. "Master please, I ne…need you please," he begged.

"Then come to me my pet, let me give you what you desire." Releasing himself, he slowly removed his fingers from his arse, making him hiss at the loss. Harry got up walked over to his Master straddling his leg facing the head of Dumbledore that still sat on the platter, dead eyes looking back at them. There was no hesitation on what was getting ready to happen, Harry was going to get fucked within an inch of his life and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. Slowly, he sat down on the hard cock of his Master moaning and gasping as he took in every inch inside him.

When he was fully seated, he leaned back into the man behind him. Wiggling, he enjoyed the feel of his Master inside of him the made his Master grunt in response. "Ride me" was said through clichéd teeth. Obeying his Master, he leaned forward a bit positioning his hands on the arm of the throne chair, raising his arse to leave a little of the cock inside of him, then coming back down. He closed his eyes and bit his lips at the sensation of what was going on inside of him. His Master gasped behind him making him do the same move again at the same pace hitting his prostate. His Master became frustrated because he received a slap on his hips and was grasped roughly, his Master taking control of his movements "I said ride me dammit!"

Widening his legs and locking them around his Masters smooth legs, he was pulled off the splendidly, magnificent cock inside of him, only leaving the tip and slammed back down as his Master thrust into him. This made both of them cry out loud into the large empty room. Their only audience to watch and hear was Dumbledore; by the way his mouth was left partially open even in death, he appeared to be in awe. Their moans gasps and cries filled the room, as Harry rode his Master in contentment, each time hitting his prostate. Harry body was soaked in blood and sweat; his hair clung to his back and forehead. Their movements were synced and hurried. His Master leaned in and buried his face into Harry's neck, never stopping his assault on his arse.

Harry reached up grabbing on the back of his Master's head, he turned his head, "Kiss me" making the first command of his own. His Master lifted his head, smashing his lips down on Harry's making his bleed; Tom's teeth scraped on his lips and he sucked at the blood that was there. Harry was so lost, he forgot about their audience. His Master lifted his mouth from his causing him to whine in protest. His hands went to Harry's jaw, turning his head, "Look at him as you cum, show him that even in death he has no control over you. Show him who owns you completely, body, heart, mind and soul." Harry looked into Dumbledore's soulless eyes, and smiled. No longer will he have control over him. He belongs to his Master. "Whom do you belong to?" was whispered in his ear.

He threw his head back, arched his back and shouted "You, Master! I belong to you, Voldemort," as he was brought to an epic orgasmic explosion leaving his body in a quivering mess. His Master was not far behind him, roughly pounding inside him as he was brought to his own orgasm, Harry felt the warmth of his Master's seed as he filled him and finished. His body sagged as arms engulfed him, making him feel safe for the first time in a very long time. Lips softly kissed his shoulders then up to his ear; he turned his head, searching for those same lips. When they touched he sighed into the kiss they might have started out rough and heady but the aftercare was soft and comforting.

Tom lifted his head, bringing his lips to Harry's ear, "Bring me his head, and I will you this and much, much more."

pHarry snapped open his eyes in shock, he was a bit disoriented, and he glanced around the room from his seating waiting to see if that was all a dream, if he imagined it. He took a chance, glancing down at his lap where his spent cock laid covered in his semen. He vanished the mess away, licking his lips wincing at how tender they were. Moving a hand through his hair, his fingers got stuck in the sweaty mess. That could not have been real he thought. He got up off the chair and hissed at the soreness in his arse. Confusion marred his face. Did he and Tom just do what he thinks they did? He blushed at how wanting he was and how he called Tom his Master. If what they did was real, the next time they met it would be very interesting.

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

Across town, Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort was pleasantly sated but confused at the events that just occurred. He was sitting in his office looking over important documents when he was taken away mentally from his work. Before him was Harry Potter on his knees calling him Master and proclaiming that he belonged to him and him alone. What happened next was the best sex he has ever had, thinking about it again his cock twitched. He looked down at his trousers and realized they were stained with ejaculation. This confused him; he prided himself in being well learned in all things magic.

Could it be that he and Harry had some kind of mental connection? Spelling away the mess from his trousers, he got up from his desk, he had some research to do; maybe he would start with soul connections. He wanted to be prepared if this happened again, hopefully it will be just as pleasurable next time he thought with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Stand by My Cub

Summary:

Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted as friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decides it is time to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soulmate.

WARNING:

This chapter has No LEMON. But I hope you still read it!

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Main Pairings: Harry Tom Riddle

Tags: Dark Harry Potter/Dumbledore Bashing/Weasley Bashing/Character Bashing/Nothing like the books/Out of Character/Hermione Bashing

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 6: I'll Stand by My Cub

HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*

(Flashback to the day of the fire)

Arabella Figg, known to the Wizarding world as a squib, was born to magical parents but had no magic of her own. She was lonely; her only company was her cats and the occasional visit from Harry Potter, who to the Wizarding world was a hero. For eleven years she watched over the little boy, only taking a vacation for herself when he was in school at Hogwarts. She knew how his family treated him. She told the Headmaster in many letters that Harry was not being cared for properly. While the father and son grew larger and larger in size, Harry shrunk. Yet, each time she wrote to him, his response was the same. "All is not has it seems," the Headmaster would say.

There were guards that watched his family but they did not see what she saw. She saw the bruises on the boy far too often. The time he broke his arm, his family did not seem to care. It worried her greatly that the Headmaster did not seem concern about the young man but what could she do. No one would listen to the word of a squib. To the Wizarding world she does not exist, even to her family. She's an outcast, a leper within the Wizarding world.

She joined and became a member of the Order of Phoenix hoping it would give her some standing in the Wizarding world but how can it help her in what she wanted if no one knew where she was or who she watched after? It was times like this she wanted to pack all her belongings and leave England and all this war business behind, she was not a fighter nor was she a killer.

She was coming from her daily exercise when she saw there was a commotion happening on her block. When she went for her walk the block was quiet, there were no guards watching the street because the Headmaster felt Harry was safe with his family. As she got closer she saw that the house Harry lived in was on fire, most people would only see flames but as a squib she could see magical things. Above the burning house in black smoke was the shape of a black Phoenix, she gasped, could a member of the order of the phoenix have done this?

She walked closer to the crowd "What a shame" she heard one of her neighbor's say,

"The family was inside, burnt to a crisp all of 'em. Fire department said the doors were locked bolted from the inside. They think the family was in a cult and killed themselves. And they seemed like such a nice family too." She grabbed the person shaking them, 

"You have to be lying, I don't believe you! Tell me you're lying!" She yelled frantically, looking like a mad woman.

"Look, I'm sorry lady if they were your family but they did not survive, the fireman confirmed it."

Putting her hand over her mouth, she shook and thought of Harry. Harry was inside there, what were they going to do? All is lost she thought, never realizing she said this out loud. Tears ran down her face, she would have to tell the Headmaster. Pushing her way to through the crowd, she ran home not even stopping to pet her cats. Throwing floo powder in the fireplace, she shouted "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office." He was sitting behind his desk and he looked up when he saw her.

"Arabella, I told you not to call me here unless it is an emergency. What is it you want? If it is more money, you will have to wait." He snapped before she could get a word out.

"He's dead!" she screamed.

"Who's dead, what are you blathering on about woman?" he said impatiently.

"Harry, you old fool, he's dead. Gone all gone…hope is lost," she sagged her shoulders as she said those words and began to cry again.

HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*

Dumbledore was shocked. That's impossible, he thought. He would know if Harry was dead. All of his well-placed artifacts in his office are keyed into Harry. He would know if Harry was dead or not. He told her to step back he was coming over. She did as she was told; he stepped from around his desk and walked through the fireplace. She stood at the other side of the room; her shoulders were shaking as she cried hysterically.

"Arabella, I would advise you to calm down my dear, I can also assure you Harry is very much alive."

She sniffed, wiped her tear stained cheeks, "Then, if that's true where is he? He knows he could come to me." Dumbledore watches as her expression turned from sorrow to confusion. "He does know he can come to me right?"

Dumbledore sighed; he really was not in the mood to assuage the daft woman conscience. "I am sure that whereever he is he knows that you are there for him. There is a good chance he was not in the house when the fire happened."

"Then, why is he not here? She asked him. Lowering her eyes, she stared at something on her rugs. "I should have taken him from them; I knew he was not being treated right. I told you time and time again that they were starving and beating him and god knows what else. But, you would not listen to me and now he is gone." She became frantic again, "All hope is lost for us, what are we going to do, Albus?"

Pinching the bridge of his knows to compose his mind and magic, "All is not lost Arabella, Harry will go on to defeat Voldemort then the Wizarding world will be able to live in peace. We will find him"

She snapped her head up, "You better Albus or I will tell anyone that would listen that you caused Harry's death. I might be a squib but I know everything, Albus."

"How dare you threaten me, I think you have forgotten exactly who I and what I am, Arabella. I am Albus Percival Wulfrc Brian Dumbledore, the leader of the light powerful in all things and a mere squib thinks she can threaten me, don't make me laugh."

He could see he quiver just a bit in fear but she stood her ground, "You are as evil as the man you claim to hunt. If the world knew how truly manipulative you are, you would lose your followers."

He purposely dropped his glamour; he made sure she saw that his eyes no longer twinkled, stalking over to her. He reached out with one hand grabbed her by the throat, picking her up off the ground, leaving her feet dangling in the air. "I am very sorry my dear, after today you will no longer talk…" clenching his fingers tightly around her neck, cutting off the air to her windpipe.

She reached up and gripped his forearms. She pulled at his arm, trying to dislodge his fingers but the more she tried, the harder he squeezed. He used his other hand and covered her nose and mouth, making sure she had no other way to breath. He watched as her eyes bulged and her faced turned colors. Her fighting became weak, it took only a few minutes and she was dead. For good measure, he twisted her head to the side until he heard a satisfying crack.

When he was satisfied she was completely dead, he vanished any traces that he had been there. He looked over at her body, gloating "I think you have learned Arabella, I do not take kindly to threats." He walked over to the fireplace that was still open to his office and stepped through it, nonchalantly. He acted as if nothing was out of order. He certainly was not thinking of the woman he just killed with his bare hands. Dumbledore wasn't feeling any remorse. He was thinking only about where Harry Potter was.

He wondered 'Could Tom have been the one to do it? It was not his style he would want me to know immediately.' Looking over the artifacts in his office that are connected Harry, he noticed that they all showed that he was still alive. He had to call an Order meeting; the search for Harry was paramount. He wrote a message giving it to Fawkes, his trusted Phoenix, who flashed out of his sight to do as asked. Now, all he had to do was find Harry and keep a tight leash on the Order.

The only problem he had beside Harry was that damn werewolf. Since the mutt's death, he'd been out of control, now with Harry missing he feared he would be completely out of control. Using the confundus charm on him as it was useless on werewolves, his only recourse was to either kill him or lock him away. The question was how to do it. He needed to meet with his trusted Order members on how best to deal with Remus.

HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*

Harry, Neville, Luna and Seamus were sitting down to dinner when there was a flash in the room. "Why hello Fawkes, to what do I owe this visit, the old man being a pain again?" asked Harry. She flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder, nipping at his ear affectionately. Fawkes sang for Harry, but in the music was a message.

"The old man knows you have gone missing; he has sent me to deliver a message for his allies to meet. Be careful my heir, he is dangerous…his heart is corrupted…his hands are stained with blood of another, the one who was sent to watch over you..." she sang.

Harry sat listening to what Fawkes sang, as the heir to Gryffindor she was loyal to him. It was not common knowledge that Fawkes belonged to Godric Gryffindor. After he ascended with the other founders, she stayed as a fixture in the castle. She had waited for the next heir who was strong enough to warrant her trust. The first time Harry stared into her flaming eyes, she branded him as hers and she also showed him her true form. Others saw her coloring of yellow and gold. However, Fawkes' true colors are black and her flames are the color of purple with a touch of violet. Fawkes is a rare Phoenix. Where others die and are reborn every so often, Fawkes is reborn whenever she wishes. To those she is loyal to, her flames are not harmful. As with her tears, which heal the body, her flames if touched will heal the mind. This is a very close kept secret. After finding out what Fawkes could do, he decided after everything with Dumbledore is taken care of he will heal the mind of his brother's parents as a gift for taking him in.

Looking up at Fawkes now as she peered at him, he bowed his head in recognition of her song, taking her words to heart. Reaching up, he caressed her feathers. "Thank you my friend, I will be on guard. Deliver the message as requested."

She sang again, "I will await you this coming year." With that, she flashed out of Harry and the others' sight.

"Dumbledore knows I am not at the Dursely's." He told the people he considered his brothers and sisters.

"After tomorrow Harry, you will not need to pretend, things will change dramatically for all of us. It will be for the better," Luna stated.

They all nodded their heads, and then dug into their dinner.

HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*

*Number 12 Grimmauld Place*

Everyone was gathered at the Order headquarters waiting for the Headmaster to show up. Four redheads sat opposite each other at the kitchen table waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. Fred and George made sure they had the equipment they needed. Harry had taken them to the muggle world and showed them recording devices that they could use to covertly record the meetings. However, because muggle technology and magic cannot work together, the twins designed their own.

With the inspiration of muggle camera technology, they developed their own magical recording device, which resemble a button or cufflink. In order to watch it, all they had to do was tap their wand to the device and they could watch it play the events with sound and color without being drawn into it like a pensive. The Headmaster arrived giving everyone a greeting as he moved up to the head of the table. He looked around making sure all the right people were there. Their mother and father sat on either side of the Headmaster, Moody sat beside their mother, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat opposite their mother and Moody.

It often surprised Fred and George that Hermione never spent time with her family; didn't she like her parents? It was often a topic of discussion between the twins and Harry: the fact that she was never with her parents. Snape sat in the far corner looking just as uninterested to be there as he always did. The only person who sat near him was Remus, he was leaning against the door jam with a very menacing look on his face. Since the date of his best friend and lover's death, he's been acting very strange. The twins looked at each other, then at Charlie and Billy and tipped their heads discreetly in Remus's direction. Nodding their head, they understood they would need talk to the werewolf before leaving headquarters. The Headmaster cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

Their mother spoke first, "Albus, what is the meaning of this meeting? Has you-know-who done something more?"

Shaking his head, the Headmaster spoke "I heard some distressing news. It appears that Harry's family was murdered today." Everyone in the room gasped, before he could be bombarded with questions he went on "They were burned to death. It is unclear as to whether Harry was near the home when it was burned. However, all indications show that he is alive."

An angry growl echoed the room, startling everyone even the twins "So what you're fucking telling us is that you have no idea where the fuck my godson is?"

When the twins turned to look, they saw Remus's eyes glowing almost yellow as if his wolf would take over any minute. He was breathing heavy and his face was changing. Most were shocked that Remus would show his rage but many forgot how close Harry had become with him and Sirius.

Dumbledore made the mistake of opening his mouth and saying the wrong thing, thought the twins "Remus, please calm down. We will find Harry and bring him here, where it is safe."

"Safe, SAFE! If here is so fucking safe, why is he not living here? You told us he was SAFE with his family because of blood wards and now you're saying here is SAFE. Doesn't that sound a bit contradictory, Albus? You are a bloody liar. I refuse to sit here and listen to you say another word about protecting Harry. If you really cared for him, he would be living here instead of with people who abused and starved him!" with that he left the room, going to his room and slamming the door.

Again the twins looked at each other; this is a side of Remus they'd never seen before. It made them proud. The other occupants in the room were shocked. No one said another word for what seem like forever.

A voice of reason spoke up which again surprised the entire room. "Albus, as much as I hate to agree with the wolf he is right. If Potter was much safer here from the Dark Lord, why was he not living here in the first place? As much as I detest the boy, you keep telling us we need him to defeat the Dark Lord and now it seems your savior is missing. And before you ask the Dark Lord to my knowledge did not kill his family. Did it ever occur to you that Petunia and her husband were not the best muggles to send Harry to?"

It seemed they had another ally in the midst. Still they would have to watch him more closely.

"Severus, I did what I thought was best. Growing up with his family was for the greater good."

Snape stood, "Well, I guess your greater good is now missing. If you'll excuse me, I have potions to brew. Call me when you have something more important to tell me." With that he left Number 12. Again, the room was left speechless.

"Albus, what are we going to do? We cannot win this war without the boy." Professor McGonagall spoke up for the first time since entering the room.

"That is why it is important for us to find him. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, have you heard from Harry since the summer began?"

The little-miss-know-it all piped up, seeming to enjoy the opportunity to finally speak, "Yes, Professor he wrote me back two days ago to let me know he was fine, and that his family is treating him better this year."

"Are you sure it was Harry and not his Uncle or Aunt who wrote it, to make us think all is well when it's not?" Bill asked.

"Oy Bill, we know what Harry's handwriting looks like, it was from him. What do take us for bloody idiots?"

The twins were about to answer but one look from Charlie stopped them.

"Did you see the house, Albus?" Moody asked critically "Do you know if it was set by muggles or by magical means? I don't want to take Snape's word but he has a point. Could Harry's uncle be involved in something that was illegal?"

"That is what we are going to find out Alastor , I want you to take Dedalus and search the property. Then, I want you to report back to me. The rest of us will separate and search for Harry. Report back to me on anything you find." As he finished, everyone got up to do what he or she needed to do. It did not escape the twins' notice that the Headmaster stopped their mother, Ron, Hermione and Ginny from leaving the room.

Making sure that everyone went about their business, the four redheads stopped. No words needed to be said as Charlie and Bill walked over to the room Remus went into. Before the last person left and the door to the meeting room was closed, the twins cast an advanced disillusion charm, one they came up with on themselves. When they walked into the room unnoticed, Dumbledore's anger finally showed.

"How dare that little bastard disappear on me, after all that I have invested in him? We need to find him before the school year begins. Inquire to all of your friends, see if he contacted them or if they are staying with him."

"Yes Professor," they all said together.

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, "The other reason I wanted to speak to you all is how to deal with the wolf; he is becoming unstable and unmanageable. I don't know how much longer I can be around the filthy beast. I thought about sending him on a very dangerous mission, one that would get him killed but then I'd have to deal with an unmanageable Harry."

Their mother, always the one to follow Dumbledore even to her death, replied "If it was only so easy as to poison him then we wouldn't have to get our hands dirty."

"But why can't we? If we found a way to mix it into his Wolfsbane potion, it would mask the smell. This way it would kill him while he transformed." And there was the know-it-all they've come to hate thought the twins, with a look at each other.

"It would require some research, if only I could get into the Black library. Think of all the books on poisons they have." She went on with a dreamy expression.

"No matter. That will be your job, Mr & Miss Weasley will do the search for Harry, and you will return to Hogwarts and look in the library. I will procure the potion from Severus; the full moon is three weeks away. Find me the perfect poison, Mr. Granger I want to hear him scream as he dies. Run along I need to speak with Molly a bit longer." 

Ron, Hermione and Ginny left the room, the twins still hidden stayed behind to hear what was to being discussed. "Molly, my dear," he said as she got up then walked over to him he pulled her into his arms hugging her to him.

"Albus, how much longer must I stay with that man? I can no longer sleep next to him; you are who and what I want. The charm we put on Ron and Ginny will soon fade and the parentage of their father will be known, how much longer must we hide our love? I do not need to worry about Percy he is the only one of Arthur's children I can stand. Percy is the only that will do as I say without asking any questions."

Lifting her face to him, he bent and kissed her on the lips, soothing her worry. "The moment Ginny marries Harry. We'll kill him, and then we will get all he has. Then we will kill Arthur and the rest of his blood and live as one big happy family, how does that sound my little lamb?"

She smiled, her eyes twinkling "It sounds perfect Albus, simply perfect."

They stayed in the room a bit longer kissing unaware they had an audience. Once they left, the twins rushed to Remus's room giving the secret knock only Bill and Charlie knew. Once in the room, they nodded to Bill to cast the strongest silencing charm they could. Then, they let go and laughed. Bill, Charlie and Remus looked at the twins as if they had lost their bloody minds.

"If you two hens will stop cackling for a minute, we have someone we need to talk to." Bill told them.

Getting very serious they looked at Remus "What we are about," Fred said.

"To share with you," continued George.

"Cannot leave this room. We will require you to take a vow," the twins declared together.

Remus looked in the twins' faces. "All I want to know is Harry okay? And wherever he is I want in." This shocked them.

"You have no idea what they are about to say," said Bill

Remus got a determined look on his face. "I don't care. If Harry went and joined Voldemort, I will stand by him. I am sick of standing on the sidelines while Dumbledore uses him to add to his own power and for his own personal gain. He took James, Sirius and Lily from me, I will not let him take my cub away from me too." When he finished, he was breathing hard again as if his wolf wanted to come out.

"We will still require the vow," said the twins together. "Harry's safety is our top priority."

"I, Remus John Lupin, do solemnly swear that I will stand by Harrison James Potter-Black as his guide and father in all things, no matter what. If I do not abide by my words, let me live the rest of my days as a crazed werewolf. So mote it be."

"Remus, do you know what you are saying?" a shocked Charlie responded.

"Yes I do, Harry is all I have left and I intend to keep him."

"Then my friend welcome to the "Black Wolf Pack" cheered the twins. "Now, the first order of business is to get out of here. That includes you Remus, because Dumbledore plans to kill you in three weeks, and that is something we cannot have."


	7. Chapter 7: Blood Brothers

Summary:

Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted as friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decides it is time to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soulmate.

WARNING:

This chapter has No LEMON. But I hope you still read it!

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Main Pairings: Harry Tom Riddle

Tags: Dark Harry Potter/Dumbledore Bashing/Weasley Bashing/Character Bashing/Nothing like the books/Out of Character/Hermione Bashing

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 7: Blood Brothers

HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*

Two days later a letter arrived for Harry, with it the Portkey for him and his friends to move into Riddle Manor. The twins, Charlie and Bill got Remus safely from Grimmuald Place, without the members of the Order knowing. Harry and Remus stayed up most of the night talking in his sitting room.

(Flashback the night before)

Harry looked at the man that now was the parental figure in his life. "Are you mad at me Remmy?"

Sighing and shaking his head, "No Cub, if anything I am proud of you. You did something that no one else would have the courage to do. You took charge of your life. And, for that I am proud to be apart of your pack."

Harry let out a relieved breath. "I'm sorry I could not tell you what I was going to do, Remmy. Dumbledore has everyone fooled. Siri's death forced my eyes wide open. The ones I thought would stand by me through it all have plotted and schemed to see me fail."

Remus pulled him into an embrace. "Never doubt me Harry, you are my cub and I will stand by you at all times no matter what side you are on."

They were silent for a bit, Remus still holding on to Harry. "Do you think Mom, Dad and Siri would be disappointed in me, for choosing to go to Voldemort?"

Remus stepped back from Harry to look him in the eyes, "Sirius as nutty as he was would have stood with and beside you. You were his pup, his heir Harry and nothing you did would have changed that. I can honestly say I am not sure about your parents." He stopped and walked them over to the couch sitting down before continuing. "But I believe had they lived, they would have been proud of you for standing your ground, whether they agreed with you or not."

"Thank you Remus, I know it is hard to know what they would really say or do but just to know they would be proud of me, it gives me the courage to continue with this plan."

"Just be careful Pup, you are going to have to prove yourself. He will not back down from a fight."

"I'm ready Remmy."

"Good."

They were about to leave when the twins, Bill and Charlie walked in. Bill spoke up for all of them. "Harry, there is something we need to talk to you about," they looked serious and maybe a bit nervous about what they had to say.

Harry felt a little apprehensive, "What? What is it?"

Bill turned to his brothers; they all nodded their heads, "Before we move on to the next phase of your plan, we want you to blood adopt us as your brothers. You have already claimed us as family, but we want it in blood."

Harry was shocked; he did not know what to say. He and Neville were already blood brothers but if he did this he will also have four older brothers. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was strong in a fight but emotional things made him break down. Maybe it was because he grew up without love and now that he was receiving it from people he cared for and that actually cared for him. He did not know how to handle it.

"Are you sure this is what you want, what you all want?" his voice was shaky from holding back his tears.

"Yes," they said together. There was no waiver in their answer.

"When would you like to do this?"

"Now, we already have the potions. I got them from Gringotts; all that's required is your blood. Harry before you do this, know that we do not want your money I have an inheritance, left to me by my great aunt. Charlie used his earnings as a dragon tamer to invest in various profitable businesses. He is rich in his own right and you know how well the twins' joke shop is doing. We want to be your family Harry because that is how we have always seen you, from the day you came into our lives. Family and we take care of our own."

Harry was speechless; he turned and looked at Remus, who had the same look on his face. "What about your mother and father."

Charlie spoke up for the first time since coming into the room, "That woman is not our mother; yes, she carried us and pushed us out. But a mother does not treat the children she says she loves the way she treated us growing up."

"The only ones she considers her real children," said Fred.

"Are the last three," continued George.

Harry was surprised to hear that Molly Weasley was not the mother she portrayed herself to be. She doted on Ron, Ginny and Percy but the other four, she mocked and scorned them. The only reason she was nice to him was because she wanted Ginny to marry him for his money.

"What about your father?"

Charlie shook his head, "We have tried to get him to see her for who she is but he won't see it. And before you ask we have checked for every spell and potions we could think of and they all came back negative. We are done being a part of the Weasley family, Harry."

He looked at each man, searching their eyes to make sure this was what they truly wanted. Their eyes did not waver from his. Nodding his head. "Ok, let's do it."

Bill reached into his pocket and took out four vials, each filled with the required potion. Satisfied that each man is doing this of his own accord Harry conjuring a knife, Harry sliced the palm of his hand and dropped his blood into each vial. He watched as the color of the potion changed accepting his blood. Each man took the potion swallowing it in one go; Bill was the first to scream out in pain. Harry knew how painful it was when he and Neville did this back in the Room of Requirement; he remembered how intense the pain was.

Soon, the room was filled with moans and painful groans as each man went through their transformation. Harry warded the room so that their screams would not wake Neville and the others. He walked over to the person closest to him, Charlie. He was lying on his side panting heavily; his body was drenched in sweat.

Harry rolled him on his back, and gasped when saw the changes. His change was not so different from what he looked like when he and Neville blood adopted each other; his hair was not as messy which is why he grew it out. His eyes remained the same green however, he gained more muscle mass and grew a bit in height.

But in Charlie's case he looked different. His hair remained curly in texture but a darker red in color. He looked like an older version of Harry, only with different color hair. When Charlie opened his eyes, Harry blinked twice. Instead of dark brown, his eyes were lighter, with a touch of green around the rim. Harry got up to look at the rest, each man had something from him, the twins' hair got darker, and their eyes went from blue to blue-green. Bill's hair stayed the same color, only it grew in length, but his eyes were no longer blue. They shift from a lighter shade of green to blue and back, as if his eyes could not decide what color they wanted to be.

Bill got up from where he fell to the floor and cleaned himself up. He walked up to Harry, stretching his hand out for a handshake. "Hello brother, I am William Benjamin Potter. Thank you for welcoming me into your family."

Charlie got up and did the same, "I am Charleston Mason Potter, please call me Mason from now on. Thank you for welcoming me into your family."

The twins got up; bowed in a flourish, "I am Fredrick Kieran Potter" said one "I am George Anthony Potter" said the other. "Thank you for welcoming me into your family" they said together.

Harry looked at them all as if they lost whatever senses they had left before bursting out laughing, which in turn had the others doing the same.

(Present Time)

The next morning when everyone walked in for breakfast Neville, Luna and Seamus did not seem surprised at the other four's transformations. The only thing they said was an official welcome to the family. He sighed, and then looked back down at the letter he received from Tom.

Potter-Black,

I expect you and your company to be in my office at 4:00 p.m. tomorrow. Do not miss the Portkey time or there will be consequences.

LV

Harry snorted at the order. The audacity of the man ordering him around like some lackey, Tom will soon learn how well Harry takes to being ordered around. He walked out his office to inform his family. It should feel weird saying that but it was not, it felt right.

At four o'clock on the dot, Harry and his company used the Portkey to get inside Voldemort's office. All except Harry had the hoods of their cloaks up, hiding their faces. Voldemort had Lucius and Bellatrix in his office with him, he had his glamour down showing his handsome face, the one that Harry has not stopped thinking about. The first person to see him was Bellatrix. She went to reach for her wand but was stopped short when she felt the tip of a knife pressing into the side of her neck. Voldemort had his back to Harry. Harry walked over to Voldemort, moved his chair back then sat in his lap. He turned and looked at Bellatrix who still had her wand pointed at him but a more menacing knife pointed at her throat. Harry turned back to Voldemort. "I see you forgot to tell your lap dog that I was coming. That's very rude of you, Love."

There was a gasp from behind Harry; he knew it was Bella responding to the fact that Harry called Voldemort Love. He could not wait to taunt her some more. It was no secret that everyone knew she was enamored with the Dark Lord, if she was not already married she would be having his baby. To be a bit more spiteful Harry lent in and kissed Voldemort. The kiss started out as spite at first, but as soon as his lips touched the man he could not help but moan. Kissing him right now he was not the Dark Lord, but Thomas Riddle. He had the softest lips Harry had ever felt. He moaned again, opening his mouth to let the other man's tongue inside his and melted into a puddle of goo. They were pulled from their kiss when they heard a screech. Harry lifted his head in time to see Bellatrix heading straight for them.

Quicker then lightning Harry was up off Tom's lap and had her by the throat then slammed her down on the ground. He had his fingers so tightly around her neck he could easily snap it. He bent closer to her whispering her ear, "If my fiancé did not find your services so invaluable, I would think nothing of it and snap your neck this moment. He is mine do you understand?" As much as she could she nodded her head. "As long as we come to an understanding. Do not cross me again Bella, the next time you do," he moved his head to look into her face and then smiled "let's make sure there is not a next time."

He got up from the floor leaving her there to gasp for air and walked back to Tom, then looked at his head enforcer who was fiddling with his knife. Harry shook his head, he was not angry. "You let her go on purpose, didn't you?"

Shrugging his shoulders "She had to learn eventually why not from the beginning." Was the only response he got as his friend went back over to the rest who came with them.


	8. Chapter 8: Alpha of the Pack Pt 1

Summary:

Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted as friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decides it is time to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soulmate.

WARNING:

This chapter has No LEMON. But I hope you still read it! This will be the last chapter for a few days two weeks tops. The next chapter is in edits it is 30 pages long so my beta/writing partner and I are combing through it page by page to make it awesome for you guys.

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Main Pairings: Harry Tom Riddle

Tags: Dark Harry Potter/Dumbledore Bashing/Weasley Bashing/Character Bashing/Nothing like the books/Out of Character/Hermione Bashing

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 8 Alpha of the Pack Part 1

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

Two Weeks Later

Harry was walking the gardens of Riddle Manor deep in his thoughts. In the two weeks that he had been here he and Tom have yet to spend any quality time together. He thought the meaning of becoming someone's Consort was that they would one day marry? How can they have a meaningful relationship when they know nothing about each other? They were physically attracted to each other, that was evident in the sly looks they would give each other. Harry's cheeks burned with embarrassment every time he thought of the wank session he had a few weeks ago. He wondered if it was real.

The only time he and Tom would talk, it dealt with business. As of now the only Death Eaters that knew he was in the manor were Bella and Lucius. Bella stayed far away from him as often as she could and well, Lucius he still looked uncomfortable with the fact that they were related by blood. The meeting between them thus far had been to clarify both of their positions on the war. While Harry and his companions strived to remain in the grey area, they wanted to know what was Voldemort's real reason for the war was. The light side's perception was that Voldemort wanted to kill all muggleborn children.

It was a big shock to Harry and his friends to know that what they heard was wrong. Although he is the Dark Lord, his position is fighting for the safety of the Wizarding world. Muggleborns and half bloods have their feet in both worlds and this could be a danger, Harry agreed with this position. Not only that most families of muggleborns abuse their children for being different, as was the case with Harry and Tom themselves.

They agreed that magical children born in the muggle world once they have their first accidental magic should be sought out and protected, they should be taught about their powers and be allowed to spend time with a magical family to learn etiquette on how to live in the magical world. The fact that they agreed on so many aspects of protecting the Wizarding world it made Harry feel more confident in his decision to leave the light side.

Another thing they agreed on was that the Wizarding world should go back to the old ways of practicing magic. There is nothing wrong with adding modern spells to old spells but the forgotten holidays such as Samhian, Beltane and others should be recognized. Wizards and witches are forgetting what and who they are. Christmas and Easter were introduced to help muggleborns acclimate to being in the Wizarding world but it seems witches and wizards forgot about their own traditions and classified them as Dark Magic. It is one of the reasons magic is dying, thought Harry.

Harry turned the corner while walking in the gardens, still thinking about the fact that he and Tom can only talk about business and nothing else, something had to change. However, that will have to wait for another day because tonight Tom is going to make an announcement to his Death Eaters about Harry and his companions joining their side. He is also going to announce that he has chosen a Consort and an equal to rule at his side. For the first time in a few weeks, Harry was nervous.

Stopping at the little pond by the garden he could not help but be fascinated by the fact that the Dark Lord would have something as surprising as Koi fish in his backyard.

"Do you know what they represent?" came a deep melodic voice behind him. He turned to see Tom standing not too far from him. Harry could not get over how handsome he was. Harry shook his head in response to his question.

Harry turned around to look back at the pond, "The black Koi…" This time Tom was directly behind Harry, his lips was very close to his ear, "often represent successfully overcoming a major change. This change often comes with adversity or pain, but one has to overcome those challenges to get where they are now."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could not understand why he was suddenly attracted to Tom. He knew at their lunch meeting Luna had been there to dampen most of the animosity between them. However, that did not explain what he imagined after the meeting. He could admit to himself that Tom was a brilliant man; he was not only attracted to him physically but also mentally. "And what of the red Koi?" He asked Tom.

"Red Koi often represents love, which is typically expressed in a strong or masculine nature. Sometimes I come out here to think, they help me put things into perceptive." His voice was so seductive. Harry could not take it anymore he turned and kissed Tom. It was as if the man was expecting him to do that because he opened his mouth letting Harry's tongue in. Harry moaned when Tom pulled him into his strong arms. Putting his arms around Tom's neck, he tilted his head back deepening the kiss more. This was their second kiss and it electrified Harry's body. They pulled away from the kiss all too soon, yet Tom still held him against to his body.

"This was not what I came out here for. However, I am not at all disappointed."

Harry could not help it, his cheeks burned as he blushed. "Does it scare you?"

Tom nodded his head, "It does." He pressed their foreheads together taking a deep breath. "The fact is that just a few weeks ago we were enemies ready to kill each other and now I am holding you in my arms, kissing you. Tonight I will tell my followers that you will be my Consort. It bothers me that I do not know how or why things are happening so fast between us. I do not like not knowing.

That was a relief to Harry, but he could not help but poke fun for a bit. "It's hard to believe the big bad Dark Lord is afraid of anything." He said with a smile.

Tom pulled away with a smile on his face. "Big Bad Dark Lord, I like that." Taking Harry's hand he led them over to the stone benches by the pond. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Harry looked back down to the pond watching as the Koi fish swam around each other. "I am. I am just not sure if your followers will accept me or not. There is so much we want to accomplish and things will work so much better if everyone working together."

Tom squeezed his fingers in reassurance, and then said, "I'm pretty sure we will find a way to make things work."

"You said there was a reason you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes I will be meeting with Severus shortly and I would like for you to be there. I think it is important for him to know everything beforehand."

Harry thought about that for a moment, he knew Severus was spying for both the Order and Tom, he just did not know who Severus was most loyal to. "Is there a particular reason why you are telling him before the rest? Considering he is spying for the Order we do not want to reveal important facts."

"Also, adding to the facts that you still do not trust him?"

"Yes, that is a very big factor. Loyalty is important to me, Tom. Not only is Severus Snape a bully, but he willing serves two masters and that is someone I cannot trust."

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

Tom looked at Harry. For the past two weeks he has had the pleasure of studying the young man that will one day rule by his side. There are so many things about Harry he was surprised to learn, things that he was sure not even those he called family knew. Harry was beautiful, inside and out. His mind was amazing, along with his body. Over the past couple of days he had the opportunity to watch him train with his head enforcer, as Harry likes to refer to the young Irish man. They dueled with wands and swords. The way his body moved was mesmerizing.

To say he was smitten was an understatement, he never dreamed in all the time he lived that he and Harry Potter would one day be on the same side, let alone sharing kisses by a pond planning to announce to his followers that not only will his once enemy stand with him but be at his side as his Consort. "There are many reasons why Severus did what he did."

Harry turned to look at him, "Why do you trust him so much?"

"His secrets are not mine to share, Harry."

Nodding his head in understanding, Harry got up turned his back and said, "I hope one day you will be able to trust me as much as you trust him."

He could not be sure but it seemed Harry was jealous. "There is nothing more to my relationship with Severus." Harry did not respond to what he said. He decided to say nothing further on the subject, "We meet with him in twenty minutes, do no be late." He walked off leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Twenty minutes later found Severus sitting in front of Tom with a cloaked Harry standing in the shadows where Severus could not see him. Tom did not have his serpentine body on for his meeting with Severus considering that he was the one to nurse him back to health, it made no sense to hide what he truly looked like. Contrary to what Harry might think, he trusts Severus implicitly. Although they were never romantically involved, they had a history.

"How are you Severus?"

"I am well my Lord, is there a reason for this meeting?"

"As a matter of fact Severus there is. Tell me is there any news on the Potter boy?"

"There is my Lord, it seems Potter is missing and his family is dead."

"Really, and no one knows where Potter is?"

"No my Lord not even Dumbledick and his Order of the bloody chickens."

Harry snorted from his hiding spot hearing Severus's name for the old coot and his followers, he did not spare a look at him. Tom leaned forward, "Don't you find that strange Severus, I thought the old fart had him under surveillance?"

"I find everything that old man does strange my Lord. His schemes and manipulations are tiresome. Especially when it comes to Potter, he views that boy as nothing but a weapon and a means to bring you down."

"I have never asked Severus, what are your feeling towards Potter?"

Severus was quiet as if searching for the correct words. "Potter is just like his father he seeks fame and attention. He relies on other to do the work for him, I am quite sure if it was not for the Granger girl and Dumbledore, he would have already been expelled from Hogwarts. Other than having his mother's eyes, I would not care if Harry Potter lived or died, because he is nothing to me."

Tom looked at his friend; he could see why Harry did not trust him. Severus has held on to his hate for the boy's father, which is something he could not understand. "Thank you Severus, I will see you at the meeting."

Severus got up bowed in respect, "As you wish my Lord."

As soon as Severus left Harry came out of his hiding spot. "I thought the plan was to tell him, what changed?"

"In all the years that he and I have been friends and all the times that I tried to kill you, I did not realize he underestimated you as much as he does. I think we all did."

Harry nodded his head, "That seems to happen a lot where I am concerned."

Tom got up from his desk and walked over to Harry, "After tonight you will have two weeks remaining before school starts. I think that you and I need to spend some quality time getting to know each other as Tom and Harry. Not Lord Voldemort and the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I would like that."

"I think it is time you got changed for the meeting," he told Harry. In an instant Harry took off his cloak and was standing in front of him in a pair of black silk trousers that hung low on his hips. Tom took his time admiring Harry's physique, his skin was tanned, both his nipples were pierced, and he had a six pack that Tom knew one day he will lick to his content. The next second, Harry changed in to a snake. Although it was not just any snake, it was a magical black mamba. He still maintained his AK eyes and electric green stripes to match eyes.

They decided Harry would remain hidden until the big reveal to Tom's followers. Harry slithered up and coiled his body around Tom's neck. He himself changed into his serpentine form, {lets get this over with Tom, because there are other things I would like to do tonight}

{Such as?} Tom found that Harry had a wicked sense of humor.

{Oh, I don't know the prospect of us spending sometime together sound a hell of a lot better than meeting your minions}

Tom chuckled he pictured Severus face at being called his minion. He left his office making his way into his throne room. In the hallway Harry's companions were waiting for them, they were cloaked and their faces hidden. Bellatrix and Lucius were standing with them. Lucius and Bella bowed at the waist when they saw him, the others nodded their heads in respect. They were not his but Harry's to order so there was no reason for them to bow to him.

Lucius came and stood in front of him "My Lord everyone is here. The Junior DE's are also here as requested."

"Thank you Lucius."

Lucius nodded his head. Then, he turned and opened the door, when they walked in all of his followers went to one knee in respect. Tom walked over to his throne and sat down. Harry's companions flanked on either side of him, more in protection for Harry than for him. Bella and Lucius took their place at his feet. "Rise my followers."

When everyone was standing, he got up and looked at all who follow him. "Tonight I bring you wonderful news, I, Lord Voldemort have decided to take a Consort." There were loud gasps and excited murmurs around the room. "Silence!" The throne room got quiet again. "The person I have chosen is powerful, in magic and physique. They will rule by my side as my equal and above all else they have given us the tools we need to win the war against the light." He raised his arms, "Standing beside me are powerful allies, ones that will aide us in the war against the light, disrespect my chosen Consort and you disrespect me."

While Tom was speaking he noticed that Fenrir Greyback kept sniffing the air as if something was wrong. During his speech Harry slithered off his person and was lounging on his throne chair. Fenrir followed Harry with his eyes, and then he looked at cloaked figures standing beside his throne.

"My Lord, who is your Consort?" Cassius Parkinson asked.

Not turning his eyes away from Greyback's, "All in due time, Cassius. Fenrir is there a problem, you seem a bit more agitated than normal?"

Fenrir took his eyes off Harry and his companions then looked at him "My apologies my Lord but I sense the presence of another Alpha wolf in our midst. And, being an Alpha wolf, my wolf is agitated."

Tom had no idea who the other Alpha could be, maybe he scented Lupin, after all he was a werewolf.

Once again he turned his eyes towards the throne, "Show yourself," Fenrir yelled "why do you hide, or are you afraid to challenge me?"

Before Tom's eyes and everyone in the room, the snake turned into the largest silver and white Timber Wolf that any of them have ever seen. He knew Harry was an animagus, which is why he was able to turn into a black mamba, but he had no idea he was a wolf also. When was he bitten? Tom's mask remained unimpressed, but inside he was reeling with anger, what other secrets was Harry hiding from him?

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

Harry knew this would happen; he had prepared for this. This was what Remus meant when he told him he would not back down from a fight. Fenrir was an Alpha just like he was. However, where Fenrir was born a werewolf, Mother Magic decided to give Harry a second animagus form as an Alpha Timber Wolf. He also had the ability to change others into a wolf with a bite. Neville was the first person he bit when he realized what he could do, then Luna and Seamus. The Weasley Twins came after, followed by Bill and Charlie.

He created his own pack, claimed them as his. Bill was named his beta and Seamus became his head enforcer. He threw his head back and gave a howl, all other wolves in the room howled except Fenrir. Harry knew that the fight was about to start. He brought his head down looking right at Fenrir and growled at him, it was Harry's way of saying show your respect or challenge me to a fight. Fenrir bared his teeth and growled at Harry.

"It seems we will have some entertainment tonight, my loyal followers." Tom shouted. Harry could hear how pissed off he was that he did not tell him about his second form. "Well carry on; I would like to place the Slytherin Consort ring on my chosen one tonight." Meaning hurry the fuck up, we have to talk.

Fenrir changed into his wolf form; he was not a Timber Wolf like Harry, his wolf was a brown Tundra Wolf, he was slightly shorter than Harry in height but they were equal in muscle mass. Both he and Harry circled and growled at each other. Deciding not to waste any time, Harry leapt across the space and attacked Fenrir sending him to the ground. He heard a cry as his canines sank into Fenrir's front paw, ripping long gauges in the delicate flesh. Harry dug his claws in, kicking out with his back paws to shred the skin covering Fenrir's stomach.

Harry was not taking any chances in this fight, Fenrir has been an Alpha longer than he has and has more experience fighting in his wolf form. When Harry felt the wind shift under him he knew this was not going to be a fair fight, he should have known that Fenrir's beta would want to get in on the action. He did not have to worry, he knew his Beta would jump in if needed but he wanted to end this fight before it would come to that. No need for Bill to join in on the fight when he had it under control.

Harry loosened his canines just enough to move them a fraction of an inch, and then he sank them deep into Fenrir's throat as deeply as they would go and then snapped his head back. There was no time for Harry to stop the blood that gushed into his mouth, making his stomach curdle with disgust. Harry tore at Fenrir's chest even as he heard the man's death gurgle. Harry didn't know if this fight was more of a challenge of one Alpha to another or the fact that Fenrir turned Remus when he was young and Harry was now exacting his revenge. Either way after tonight Fenrir Greyback would no longer be the Alpha of his clan. Harry made a quick decision instead of killing him, Harry shifted into his human form. He ignored the gasps and continued with the fight.

Holding Fenrir, who was still in wolf form, by the gruff of his neck, he stood in the middle of the room in his black trousers, his blond and raven hair soaked with blood. Blood was smeared across his mouth and ran down his chiseled chest and abs. The whole room was quiet; you could hear a pin drop. Harry looked around the room, still holding Fenrir, he turning to look at his soon to be lover, "Who else do I need to prove myself to tonight?"

He turned from Tom and looked right at the Potion's Master, "How about you, Snape?" he spat. "Would you like to prove to everyone how much of a nothing I am?" Harry could see how shocked the Professor was, but he did not respond to the question. He looked at the beaten wolf in his hands and threw him to the floor like a rag doll. "Shift," he commanded. Once Fenrir shifted, he walked around the room looking in the eyes of each and every Death Eater he could see. Yet, before he could say anything one Death Eater, who was apart of Fenrir's pack, went to one knee put his fist to his chest then bared his necks in submission, "My Alpha." Then another did the same thing, soon about thirty men and women, who were wolves, were pledging themselves to him as their new Alpha.

"Rise." When they all got to get up, "Someone pick him up and get him healed. I need to meet with his beta and enforcer." When no one moved, he yelled for them to get moving. A few people scrambled to do as he asked while the other Death Eaters could do nothing but stare. He walked over to Tom and stood by his right side. Harry looked at his companions, who were still hiding their faces. "Show yourselves, no need to hide anymore." Each person revealed who he or she was, one by one. More shocked gasps were heard when they saw whom each person was. Bill walked over to him, used a cleaning spell and handed him a clean shirt.

Tom got up from his chair getting the attention of everyone in the room. "As you can see my ally is none other than Harry Potter himself. He has also proven to us tonight that he can hold his own in any fight. It is also the reason I chose him as my Consort. So tonight I place the Salazar Slytherin Consort ring on his finger, you will show him the same respect you show me or suffer his wrath. If you don't believe me ask Bella." Harry saw Bella put her hand to her throat; he smirked at the fear in her eyes.

He turned his attention back to Tom, who was now holding out the prettiest ring he has ever seen. It was beautiful. It was platinum and in the middle stood a brilliant, green emerald diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it. It sparkled when the light hit it.

"Harry, tonight we make a pledge to build an empire together, to heal the Wizarding world and to put our past behind us, it is time to look towards the future. We have already vowed not to kill each other but tonight I want to go a little further. I vow tonight to help you avenge those who have done you wrong. Those who have betrayed you then looked down on you without a second thought. Tonight we stand together to build a new world. I have watched you over the past two weeks and I find you utterly fascinating. I want to get to know more about the real Harrison Potter-Black and not what everyone else thinks they see or know about you. So tonight I ask you in front of all of my loyal followers, will you accept my vow by becoming Consort Slytherin?"

Harry was shocked, this changed a bit in their game. Tom wanted to help him avenge the ones that hurt him. This vow made Harry want to cry. Few people have cared enough about him to want to hurt those that hurt him, and yet there were no promise of love. He knew this was coming but what surprised him more was the way he was asked. Tom made him feel wanted rather than this being simply a contract of agreement. He looked into Tom's eyes and gave a sincere, "Yes, I will become Consort Slytherin."

Tom slipped the ring on his finger then right before everyone he let his serpentine glamour slip. Before Harry could say anything, Tom bent down and sealed their lips together. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling; in the back of his mind he could hear joyous shouts. When they parted, Tom slipped his arms around his waist and bent in to whisper in his ear, "When were you bitten by a wolf?"

Harry kept a smile on his face as well-wishers started to come up and congratulate them on their engagement. He went to his toes and whispered in Tom's ear, "I was never bitten. It was gifted to me by Mother Magic."

Tom lifted his head and looked at him in shock. "You will explain what you mean by that later."

Harry looked at him with a seductive smirk, "Maybe if you ask nicely."

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

Severus stood off by himself watching as others greet and fawn over Potter and the Dark Lord. The only thing that kept going through his mind the moment Potter revealed himself is what the fuck? When did Potter join forces with the Dark Lord? At first he did not recognize the boy until he saw those green eyes that haunted his dreams every night. They were Lily's eyes, but where did the blond come from? When did he gain those muscles and when did he learn to become an animagus? He looked around and spotted those who were apart of Potters circle. He knew they were Weasley's because of their hair but there was something different about them. Then there was the Lovegood chit, all the other times Severus saw her eyes seemed dazed and un-focus but tonight those eyes look clear as she bore right into him. Her eyes never left him as she walked over to him.

"Hello Professor"

"Miss. Lovegood"

"It's a shame isn't it Professor?"

"What's a shame?"

"The fact that you underestimated his power, his intellect and the effect he has on other's when all he wants is to be himself."

Severus did not need to ask whom she was referring to. He knew she was talking about Potter. "You need to let it go Professor," she continued breaking him out of his thoughts. "He is not his father" She gave him a speculative look as if assessing him "He will need you in days to come, but in order for you to help him you need to understand him. You and Harry are not so different Professor. Harry was brought in a home with the same kind of hate as yourself, the only difference is he used that hate to empower himself and move towards a better person while you used yours to blind you to others pain, you let your hate for his father blind you to see what he fears the most."

He looked at her with interest "and what would that be Miss. Lovegood?"

"Love Professor" With that she walked away and stood between Longbottom and Finnegan another shock of the night was when both leaned in kissed her on the lips then kissed each other. Again all Severus could think was, what the fuck?


	9. Chapter 9: Alpha of the Pack Pt 2

Summary:

Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted as friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decides it is time to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soul mate.

WARNING:

This chapter has No LEMON. But I hope you still read it!

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

This is a very long chapter so I want to say a very big awesome thank you to my beta/writing partner and friend KTT2123. She worked tirelessly on this chapter so if there are any errors blame me for adding things in the end without telling her. Also this will be the last chapter for a couple of weeks I need to concentrate on my other stories. But do not worry it will not be a very long break.

Main Pairings: Harry Tom Riddle

Tags: Dark Harry Potter/Dumbledore Bashing/Weasley Bashing/Character Bashing/Nothing like the books/Out of Character/Hermione Bashing

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter Nine: Alpha of the Pack part 2

"Oh Merlin, what the hell just happened?" he thought. He could not believe what the hell just happened. It all started when his father came home two days ago telling Draco that there will be an important Death Eater's meeting two night's from now and that all JR DE (Death Eater) needed to be there. Usually Draco would not care the meetings were always a bit of a bore, the Dark Lord would get up make a speech then either dismiss them or crucio someone for their insolence. Draco and his friends would sometimes count how many seconds it took before someone to be under the curse. But this meeting started out differently.

The meeting started out with the Dark Lord addressing the crowd that he had chosen a Consort. The next thing Draco knew Greyback and another wolf were fighting. Everything happened so quickly Draco did not think Greyback even got a hit off before the other wolf defeated him. What shocked the shit out of him was not the fact that the wolf was a snake prior to becoming a wolf; it was the fact that the wolf turned into none other than Harry Scar head Potter, who was now announced as the Dark Lord's Consort.

The moment everything happened it seemed so surreal to him. Considering that he has lived his whole life around magic, nothing should have surprised him but it was one surprise after another. One of the biggest question he had was when had Potter turned dark? The other things that were revealed tonight were the people that came with Potter. No expected to see Longbottom, Finnegan, and Lunny Lovegood. But the biggest shock was seeing the elder Weasley's but not the youngest Weasley and the beaver toothed know it all. There was something different about all of them; he could not put his finger on it.

Draco did not know if he should move from where he was standing with the rest of the Jr. DE's. He could not take his eyes off Potter; there were so many things different about him. Draco knew Potter was powerful magically; it was one of the things he was jealous of and yet it was one of the things that drew him to Potter but he did not know he was so powerful physically. The last he saw of Potter was the last day of school, he wore his usual baggie clothing, his hair was messy and short, and so was his height. But standing with the Dark Lord was someone Draco would not have recognized if it were not for the lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

Potter was taller than he use to be but still shorter than Draco's 6'1'', his midnight blue and blond hair was long and straight. "Wait, what the hell blond? As far as he knew no one in Potter's lineage was blond, maybe he used a coloring potion to lighten his hair," Draco thought. Whatever he did, it fits perfectly with his emerald jeweled eyes. He was muscular but not overly so, more of a swimmer build. This was not the Potter that Draco had loved to torment on a daily basis during the school year. He felt a jab in his side; he turned to look at Blaise who was standing beside him. He raised a brow asking him what.

Not offended by Draco's attitude "It seems you have an admirer," he said to him.

Speaking for the first time since they got to the meeting hall "What?"

"While you have been in your own little world, someone has not been able to take their eyes off you." Blaise replied.

"Well of course not, why would anyone not look at me, I am simply gorgeous Blaise. By the way where are they?"

"The tall redhead standing beside the new and improved Potter."

Draco brushed of invisible lint off his shoulder then looked over where Blaise told him peeked over his shoulder to see exactly whom his admirer was. He was so enraptured looking at the new and improved Potter he did not notice the handsome redhead standing beside him. It was one of the Weasley's, the one that gave Potter his shirt after his fight with Greyback. Draco could not say he was disappointed.

The man was gorgeous after all; the navy blue robes he wore complimented the paleness of his skin. Said Weasley smirked at Draco as if he knew he was not dusting off lint from his clothing but checking out the merchandise and what a beautiful package it was. Draco felt his cheeks flush. Potter who whispered something to the redhead who laughed at whatever was said then looked at Draco and turned saying something back to Potter who nodded his head as if an understanding was met. The play by play had Draco feeling a bit jealous which he refused to examine at the moment.

Blaise must have seen what was going on because he chuckled, "Well it seems your fangs are showing."

Draco turned his focus back onto his friend, his brow's creasing as he said, "I have no clue what you are talking about Zabini."

"Well don't look now because lover boy is heading this way."

Draco gasped, "Do I look ok, is my hair out of place, anything in my teeth?" he rattled off to Blaise who did not have a chance to answer because someone did it for him.

"I think you look simply divine," was said in the most sensual voice Draco has ever heard. His face flushed again from embarrassment of being over heard. He mustered up the Malfoy pride and turned to meet his admirer head on and could not help but stare at the most interesting set of eyes he has ever seen. It was as if his eyes could not decide what color they wanted to be blue or green.

Draco shivered, loving that the handsome man was taller than him. He doesn't often get the opportunity to look up at someone. "The name is William Potter. Beta and brother to Alpha Harrison Potter of the Black Wolf Pack, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Draco wanted to preen that voice could make him cum just from listening to him talk. His thoughts stutter "Wait did he say he was Potter's brother? When the fuck did that happen?"

He must have said that out loud because William chuckled, "All will be answered in due time my little Cub, but for now Harry would like to speak with you and your friends privately." At any other time Draco would have given the person a proper dressing down at being called anything other than his name, but this time however, he did not feel the need to at this point. William could call him anything he wanted in that voice Draco would certainly answer. He turned to his friends; Pansy, Blaise, Daphne and Theo were all looking at him for direction. He nodded his head for them to follow. "One other thing before you meet with Harry, he would prefer you called him Potter or Harry in private, he does not want you to grovel at his feet not unless you pissed him off and trust me, you don't want to do that." Draco and his friends nodded their heads in understanding.

William pulled Draco to his side as they walked with his palm resting on his lower back. "I want you beside me Cub," he whispered into Draco's ear. To Draco it felt as if the man was laying claim to him, telling everyone else to back the fuck off. The only thing that disappointed Draco was that he could not walk behind William so that he could stare at the man's arse. They walked into a different part of the manor; one that Draco had never been in or knew existed. When they stopped in front of a closed door with his Uncle Rodolphus and Rabastan guarding the door, William entered without knocking, making Draco feel a bit apprehensive.

William beckoned for them to enter; Draco and his friends walked in and positioned themselves in front of the door. He looked around expecting only to see Potter and William but was surprised to see the Dark Lord, the rest of Potter's friends, and his father. Potter was sitting on the arm of the Dark Lord's chair. The Dark Lord had his arm wrapped around Potter's waist. William told them they could refer to Potter by name in private but Draco wondered how they should speak to him with the Dark Lord in the room. He hated feeling unsure of himself, but to be on the side of caution Draco dropped to one knee and bowed his head "My Lord," he said referring to the Dark Lord, then to Potter "My Lord's Consort." He waited for either man to speak before getting up.

"Get up Draco" Potter said, "there are things we need to discuss before we get back to the party." Draco got up. "First things first," Potter got up, walked over to Draco and extended his hand "Draco six years ago you extended your friendship to me and at the time I turned you down. I naively believed the words of someone who I wouldn't trust with my left tit now, I extend that hand back to you." Draco looked from Potter face to his hand then back to his face again. All he saw was sincerity, without a second thought he took Potters hand in his. Hands shook head nodded in understanding that whatever was in the past is now in the past.

After releasing each others hands, Potter stepped back just a bit "The second thing is that you lot no longer answer to Voldemort; you are now my eyes and ears of Hogwarts. I am still undecided if I will let the hat re-sort me and put me in Slytherin like I should have been in the first place." Potter continued nonchalantly as if he didn't just drop a huge bombshell, ignoring the gasps from Draco and his friends. "If I do get re-sorted I could tip my hat to the light side. In either case we will meet every Friday to talk and train. There is a war coming and I would prefer that none of you under my command die at anyone else's hand but my own."

No one said a word so Potter continued "Another thing Bill or William as he would like to be called is my Beta and my Second in Command, then comes Neville, then Seamus. If either one of them gives you an order, you do it. Disrespect them and you will be disrespecting me. You would not like to see me angry." Draco was pretty sure if tonight were any indication of Potter in a good mood, he would definitely not want to see him angry.

Standing there in the room filled with his Lord and father, he felt more afraid of Potter than ever before. "Any questions?" Potter asked. When no one responded, he told us we could leave and enjoy the party. As Draco was leaving, he heard Potter tell his father that he needed to speak to me on family matters. The only thing that kept going through his mind was what the hell is going on, he felt so lost and he hated that feeling.

Before Draco could walk away someone pulled on his arm preventing him from following his friends out. He was about to turn around and yell at the idiot for daring to touch him, Draco Malfoy, without his permission when he was suddenly chest to back to a man whose seductive voice whispering in his ear made him shiver, "Save me a dance my little Cub." For the third time that night, Draco flushed red. "Now catch up to your little friends before they get worried." He nodded his head "and Draco from this day forth you are mine" with that he left Draco standing there at a loss for words.

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

Bill walked back into the room where Harry and the rest were still discussing other issues. With the smell of his mate still lingered in his nose. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would have turn out to be his life mate? When he was turned into a werewolf, Bill knew that he would have a mate, someone that would be his to love.

"So you've claimed him then?" His brother Charlie asked.

"In a way, the thrill will be courting him. I do love the way he shivers for me just by my voice." A smirk played on his lips as he thought about the way his little Cub reacted to him a few moments ago. "What about you, have you been able to corner the object of your obsession?"

His brother had it bad, and the worst of luck. Before he got turned into a werewolf he had it bad for a certain potion master, being a werewolf only intensified his want more as Charlie's wolf recognized Severus as his mate. Severus was a hard one to figure out; he did not envy Charlie one bit.

"No, and seeing his reaction to Harry tonight will only make getting to him so much harder." He sighed "Why did I have to fall for the silent, brooding type?"

" I thought you liked a challenge?" He asked his brother.

This only made Charlie smile "I do which is why when I finally get Severus into my paws I will not be letting him go."

Shaking his head, "Good luck with that, you are not only competing with his stubbornness you are also competing with a ghost."

"You're right brother, but besides my challenge for Severus's heart, there is something else bothering me."

"And what would that be?"

"The looks the LeStrange brothers gave the twins before we walked in here."

That intrigued Bill; the twins while known for their pranks and tricks are quite smart and devious when they want to be. "How did the twins react?"

"I will answer that question this way, if those four get together the Wizarding World is in deep shit."

Well that's an understatement of the century thought Bill. His brothers were already terrors in their own right; add the Lestrange brothers in the mix, he shivered at the thought. Charlie was right the Wizarding World would be in deep shit.

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

"Ok everyone, I think it is time for us to join the festivities." Harry called out to all still in the room. He got up from his perch on the chair he and Tom shared. He thought his little chat with them went very well. He made nice with Draco for a couple of reasons. One it was the right thing to do and second once they returned to Hogwarts things will certainly change. Draco will no longer hold the title of the Prince of Slytherin, whether Harry decides to get resorted or not. As the Consort to the Dark Lord that title automatically goes to him. Petty as it might sound he loved the fact that he just usurped Draco's title. He did not realize that he was smiling until Tom whispered into his ear.

"What have you been thinking about to have you smile so deliciously?"

"Wouldn't you like to know my Slytherin King?"

Tom smiled at the endearment "Your Slytherin King, I see life with you will be filled with many surprises."

"Of course where is the fun in being predictable?" Harry said as walked away, heading to the door. Tom laughed at Harry's antics, the few Death Eaters who were with them looked shocked at seeing their Lord laugh. To Harry they had the most terrified look on their faces. Well know he knew a new way to scare the minions make Tom laugh.

When the group got closer to the ballroom the Death Eaters that were in the group including the Black Wolfe pack members went ahead of Harry and Tom. He and Tom walked close together, whispering to each other. Tom's hand felt hot on his lower back, he could feel the heat of that hand through the robes he had put on while waiting for Draco and his friends. The way Tom treats him as an equal is good and all but they will have to discuss the dynamics of their intimate relationship. Yes, he was an Alpha in power and in strength but in the bedroom he is a complete submissive. He has no problem giving up control in the bedroom. He looked into Tom's face and could only imagine the types of things the man could do to him. He shivered at the delicious thoughts he was having, "Harry, are you ok?"

He was so deep in thought he did not realize they made it to the entrance of the Ballroom. "Oh, yes I'm fine."

"You shivered. Are you cold, I could have the elves rekindle the fire."

"No, that's ok." He felt shy all of a sudden with all his bravado vanishing, intimacy on any level still has him feeling like a shy little lamb.

Tom looked at him speculative for a quick minute before he nodded his head then asked, "Are you ready to enter?"

Putting on his mask starting to feel comfortable, in his element once more "Yes, let's get this night over with." When they walked in all conversation stopped. Lucius was standing by the door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Dark, may I present to you our Lord, Marvolo Slytherin and his Consort Harrison Potter-Black."

The applause they received was thunderous; Harry looked around and saw that most of the Death Eaters were smiling and seemed genuinely happy for him and Tom. He also took notice of those that were not. As always Snape showed no outward emotion, he was not clapping and cheering like most of his brethren. And even though Bella knew this was coming, she and her sister stood side by side with a scowl on both their faces, which did not go unnoticed by Harry. The only thing he thought about as he was guided to his spot at the head table was that he hoped that Tom does not get mad at him when he has to kill two of his "most loyal" followers. Tom guided Harry to sit while he remained standing to address the crowd. They quieted down when Tom raised his hand; the power he wheels over others was completely arousing to Harry. Tom also decided to keep his serpentine features off for the rest of the night.

"Tonight my followers, we celebrate the joining of our new members as well as the choice of my chosen Consort. The time for the reign of the light is short. Eat, drink and be merry for tonight dawns a new beginning for the dark and an end for the light!"

The crowd cheered again as the food was brought out by the elves. Harry ate to his heart's content. He even danced with his friends and Tom and surprisingly his Uncle. They still had not spoken about their familial relationship and Harry suspected they would not for a while to come. It would take a while for Lucius and Harry himself to grasp the fact that they are related. He even spied his friends dancing with a few others. He saw the way Draco blushed while he was dancing with Bill.

A few times he spied Charlie and Snape dancing. The twins and LeStrange brothers were cuddling in a corner laughing and talking, the four looked far too cozy for Harry's liking. The one that completely surprised him was when Remus and Lucius danced not one song but several. Harry told himself he did not want to know what was going to happen the longer his friends stayed around their new allies but he had the strangest feeling that he and Tom were not the only ones that would be entering into a new relationship.

It was well past midnight and Harry was tired, he was up before dawn training and was ready to leave the festivities. He whispered to Tom that he was ready for bed; the Dark Lord stood and addressed the crowd once more telling them he was retiring for the remainder of the night and they were to enjoy the rest of the night's festivities. Harry nodded to his friends; they understood they could do as they wished. When he and Tom exited the room Tom walked him to the bedroom where he was staying. "Well, that went well," he commented.

Harry knew he was stalling for time. "Yes it did. My followers, save for a few seemed happy with the prospect of me taking on a very powerful Consort and ally, not to mention one day the birth of a Heir. They are quite happy as am I."

Nodding his head, "I suppose we will need to let them train together in order to see if they will be able to work together. I have a feeling a few of your inner circle has already laid claim to a few of mine."

A spark of recognition showed in his eyes, "Yes, I saw that, I am especially concerned with the collaboration of your twins and the LeStrange brothers. The mayhem those four could cause makes even me a bit terrified."

Harry could not help it but laugh, "You, the big bad Dark Lord afraid, perish the thought."

A smirk played on Tom's lips, "Ah, and there it is" he commented.

Feeling a bit confused, "There is what?" Harry asked

"Did you know that when you laugh it brightens up even the darkest of hearts, including mine," he said before he swooped down and kissed him, hard and passionately, stealing the very breath from his lungs. He backed Harry into the door giving him something to lean against. Harry moved his hand cupping the back of Tom's head, grasping onto his silky locks he could not help but moan as Tom bit his bottom lip. Harry was right, not only was Tom a Dominant in life but he also when they are intimate. Tom was always in control of the many kisses they shared. This kiss brought back the fantasy he had of riding Tom's hard length in the throne room; he knew he was hard as a rock. The kiss ended leaving Harry gasping for breath; he had yet to open his eyes to look at the man before him.

But before he could he was pulled into another soul searing kiss, this time Harry held on to Tom and kissed his as if his life depended on it. When he pulled back this time Tom, spoke "Je ne veux pas me précipiter trop rapidement, mais être près de vous, en vous immobilisant, vous embrasser jeux sur âme de feu. Je me sens comme si une partie de moi qui manquait a finalement été trouvé. Je pense être avec vous ma chérie si j'ose dire mon amour. Je me demande si l'âme sœur vraiment ne exsist et tu es à moi. Être autour de vous, je ressens le besoin de vous consommez afin que je puisse être ensemble une fois de plus. Et Harry qui me fait le plus peur. Mais sais ce que je vais tuer quiconque tente de vous emmener loin de moi parce que tu es à moi comme je suis à toi.."

(I don't want to rush this too quickly, but being close to you, holding you, kissing you, sets my soul on fire. I feel as if I have found a part of me that was missing for so long. I feel complete being with you my darling, dare I say my love. It makes me wonder if soul mates really do exist and you are mine. Being around you I feel the need to consume you, so that I can be whole once more. And Harry is what scares me the most. But know this, I will kill anyone who tries to take you away from me because you are mine as I am yours.).

With those words he left Harry staring at his back lost for words and in completely dire need of a French translator.

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

Two days after the party Harry was in his study going over reports on the pack he just acquired from his battle with Greyback. The pack was not bad off yet, they were not well off either. In other words, the pack was broke. He thought with as large of a pack as it was he would not need to do much; however, he was wrong. They needed money to buy things such as clothes and other basic essentials. Harry sent a letter off a letter to his bank manager explaining his new status as Alpha of the pack and that he will need to open a new account just for the pack. The only other people other than himself who will be able to take money out of that account will be Bill and Neville since Neville also transferred money into that account as well.

There were homes that needed to be built, old ones that need to be fixed and worst of all the children who were now of school age were in terrible need of education. They were also dirty and looked as though they lived in the wild, granted they lived in the forest and off the land but there was no justification why they elders did not teach their children the basics such as reading and writing. When he inquired why from the old beta of the pack, he was told that the old Alpha did not think it was important for the pack to know such things, only a few disobeyed him and taught themselves and their children how to read and write.

Harry was pissed at Tom but more at Greyback, if he was not already in the infirmary Harry would have sent him back there again. The only thing that spared Greyback from another arse whopping was the fact that they were all in good health. The pack lands also needed better wardings around it, so no one would "accidentally" wander onto the pack lands. Harry and his trusted friends started right away to fix the problem with building homes. Harry had the men of the clan take down trees from neighboring villages to use the lumber to start remodeling and building homes.

Harry was furious with Tom, how could he not know that majority of the children were without the basic needs such as an education, or that most of those children were without parents. When he asked again where all these children came from he was informed that they were the ones that were turned. A pack needed children in order to grow and become strong so the old Alpha sought out children who were without a home and family. They were turned them and brought to the pack. He was told families chose the ones they wanted and those who were not picked were left to fend for themselves. That ignited Harry's anger more. So basically he made the un-chosen children feel even more unwanted.

A pack should take care of all turned children. It was the Alpha's duty to make sure the pack was caring for all its members; Greyback might have been strong in strength but he was lacking in many areas. Harry fixed that problem in the instant he heard that story. He called the mothers of the pack and told them to claim the un-chosen children and treat them as if they were their own. A female member of the pack who could not have children of her own came up to Harry and asked if she could also take in some of the children and with Harry's permission took four of them home with her. Her name was Maria, Harry later found out she was secretly caring for the children without the knowledge of the Alpha.

When asked why she did not claim them before, he was told she was shamed for her inability to bear children and as a result her husband left her for another member of the pack who could. It was also a decree from Greyback that any female member who could not bear children will be shamed and never mate within the pack.

Greyback was a member of Tom's inner circle. Tom should have known what was going on with the pack. Could he have turned a blind eye when he visited the pack land or did he listen to every word Greyback told him? Harry felt Tom should have noticed the dire straits they were in. And this was what caused their first argument when Harry stormed into his office while he was meeting with his inner circle.

**FLASHBACK…**

Harry stormed into Tom's office while he was meeting with Bella, Lucius and Severus, not caring that Tom was in the middle of explaining something.

Harry made no bones about how angry he was, yelling, "Everyone get the fuck out!"

The occupants in the room looked at him as if he was crazy. "I did not stutter nor did I lose my senses I said everyone get the fuck out now!"

They looked at the Tom to see if they should obey him, which incensed Harry more, he was their Lord too damnit. They should be listening to him too but that argument will be for another day. Tom nodded his head to them. They got up and left without another glance at Harry.

"How could you?" he yelled as Tom waved his hand, putting up a silencing charm around the room.

Tom raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "How could I what?"

"How could you let that man who calls himself an Alpha not care for the children or his pack in the way that he should?"

Sighing in exasperation he pinched the bridge of his nose "Again I am at a loss as to what you are talking about."

"The pack Tom, the children are without education, clothes, the basic necessities." He yelled at his intended. "Didn't you ever visit Greyback?"

Tom sat staring, as Harry yelled at him, if he was not mistaken there was a slight smirk on his lips. What the bloody hell could he be smirking at? Harry thought. The smirk was gone entirely too quickly.

"Why the hell would I need to visit Fenrir, he is or was the Alpha. It was his responsibility to care for his pack, not mine."

"That may be true, but he is your ally. His wolves would have fought for you and have fought by your side. It is your job to ensure that they are being taken care of. I figured the way we grew up you would pay more close attention to children of this world more closely or are pureblood children the only ones you are concerned about? I guess I put too much faith in you. "

"What the hell do you want from me Harry? They were his to care for. They were loyal to him, not me."

"At this moment nothing, obviously you are more focused on ruling the world that you forget the little people. And Tom, there is a very big difference between fear and loyalty."

Without waiting to hear another word Harry walked out of his office.

**END FLASHBACK…**

That was yesterday; Harry had not seen or heard from Tom. Harry stayed in his office most of the time, working on fixing all the things Greyback should have done. A knock interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," he yelled. He did not lift his head to see who it was or what they wanted. "What it is?" he asked

"Follow me," said Tom's voice before he walked out of Harry's office. Harry guessed he wanted him to follow him. They seriously need to have a conversation on the way he orders Harry around and expects him to follow like one of his minions but he decided to leave that for another day. The only time Tom was allowed to do that was when they had sex. He got up from his desk, leaving the room to catch up to Tom. He was surprised to see that Tom was standing outside Harry's office with his cloak on and Harry's in his hand. He raised a brow at his intended "Are we going somewhere?"

Tom gave him an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, "There is something I need to show you."

Harry was intrigued at what Tom wanted to show him, considering that this was the first time they have spoken since yesterday he figured why not see what he wanted to show him. He looked into his intended's eyes to see if he would give anything away. But Tom's face remained impassive, he nodded his head, taking the offered cloak and putting it on. Tom offered his hand to Harry. Apparently wherever they were going they had to apparate to the location. Taking the offered hand, he was not given the chance to say anything before they were gone from the spot they stood. They appeared in front of a building; it had no identifiable marks other than that Harry had never seen it before. The only thing he could think of was that it looked like it used to be a factory but was renovated recently. The outside looked newly painted. "Where are we?" He asked.

Tom answered, "We are in Scotland, one hour away from Hogwarts to be exact."

"What is this place and why did you bring me here?" he was a bit unnerved at the moment.

Again, his face showed no emotions, "Yesterday you stormed into my office and interrupted a very important meeting I might add. Don't ever do that again, you might be my intended and Consort but I am still the Dark Lord, you must always show me respect …"

"And will you do the same for me?" he snapped before the man could say more.

He looked a bit taken back by that. "What do you mean by that? I treat you with the utmost respect."

"Oh, by respect you mean bossing me around like I am one of your bloody minions. I am your equal Tom." He rolled up his sleeves to show his bare forearms "Not one of your Death Eaters."

Tom's brow creased at what Harry just told him. Harry assumed he did not realize the way he spoke to Harry was in the same way he spoke to his followers. Granted they have only been around each other a short amount of time, yet he had offended his intended somehow. "The way you speak to me reflects on how we lead together. Let's look at yesterday for instance, I told those in the room but they looked to you for confirmation. It will not happen again. Next time they will be punished."

Harry was right, they were in this together, and sharing was never one of Tom's best qualities. He only hoped that today's gesture would fix what he had done. Since Harry walked into his life things have not been the same for him personally. Lately, he found himself thinking of the young man. More than anything he thought of holding him, caressing him, kissing those heart shaped lips. He found himself wanting to seek him out.

These feelings really scared him, he came to the realization that if he had a soul mate Harry was his, but Tom still did not believe in the idea of soul mates. Yes there was someone out there for everyone but in his mind you choose your intended mate, fate does not play a role in who he beds or marries. Harry was powerful, smart and manipulative in his own way; he was drawn to Harry mind and yes his body. A body he could not wait feels writhing under him. He cleared his mind and throat to get away from those thoughts; he had things to take care of first.

Tom realized that standing in front of him was a strong-willed person who will argue with him no matter the consequences, it solidify his reasons for wanting the young man for his Consort. "Please accept my apologies, I was not aware that I spoke to you as I would my followers. You are right you a not one my Death Eater. I will try to keep that in mind, I will keep that in mind from now on."

Harry sighed, rolling his sleeves back down, "Apology accepted. I also will apologize for barging into your office yesterday. I sometimes act rash in certain moments or when my emotions are high; yesterday was one of those times."

Tom nodded his head in acceptance. "Now, are you ready to hear why I brought you here."

His little firecracker smiled, "Yes, I must admit I'm a bit intrigued as to why you brought me here."

"As I was saying before we got off track, yesterday you brought up a very good point. Contrary to what you may think Harry, I care for all children, no matter their bloodlines. I will be the leader of the Wizarding World and all will fall under my rule, including muggleborns and half bloods. You were correct when you stated that I needed to ensure that those I ally myself with are taking care of their people. I failed in regards to the wolves; Fenrir and I have been friends for a very long time, I assumed that his pack was well taken care of. I was not aware that children within the pack lacked education or other necessities; thank you for pointing that out to me, which is why we are here. This is my first courting gift to you." He heard Harry gasp.

Harry looked around for a second not seeing anything but the building in front of them, then it hits him, "You bought me a building?"

"Yes, this is one of the first of many courting gifts I will bestow on you. This is yours to do with as you wish. Turn it into a school for your pack or homes. Yesterday after you left, I called Lucius and Severus back to my office. As someone who has never been in a relationship I asked for advice. Believe it or not it was Severus who suggested I fix the problem by finding somewhere to educate the children, and then help with finding appropriate instructors. I am at your disposal. Also the property it sits on is yours."

Tom watched as Harry's eyes widen, the factory sat in the middle of a field. It was surrounded by trees some dying and some still full of life. "I also took the liberty of placing it under a few charms, once you have decided what it will be, I'll place it under the fidelius charm with you and I as the secret keeper." The stunned look on Harry's face brought a smile to his. He liked seeing the stunned look on Harry's face.

Harry seemed to collect himself, "I will say you do know how to apologize, you went straight for my heart. Very sneaky of you, Tom" There were no bite to his words in fact Harry was smiling.

"Well, I am the Slytherin Lord after all; sneaky is my middle name." He said jokingly.

"And here I thought it was Marvolo, yet Thomas Sneaky Riddle does have a nice ring to it." Harry bantered back. They were both smiling at each other, staring into each other's eyes. Neither would look away; Tom noticed Harry's cheeks began to flush and his breathing changed. The atmosphere around them felt charged with sexual energy as it often did when they were alone with each other. Before he could move in and claim a kiss, Harry cleared his throat, "Would it be possible to see inside?"

Taking a deep breath to calm his thoughts, "Yes follow me," he paused "please." He extended his hand for Harry to take it, leading him up to the front door.

HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*

They walked inside the building and Harry could not believe how big it was; he instantly knew exactly what this would be. Because his wolves are not accepted in magical schools, they will be taught here. The floor plan needed a bit more work but it was doable. The inside had three levels; he walked over to one of the rooms and was very happy to see how spacious the room was. Harry could turn the first floor into offices for the teachers and faculty and the other two could be for the classrooms, he could even expand the rooms a bit more so that the teachers could have their offices inside of the classroom.

There were so many possibilities. He walked around the building taking in each aspect of it, mapping out what each room would be for. He already decided to give the position of headmaster to Remus. The factory was so big that there was room for a daycare or for the smaller children to attend primary school. He smiled; Tom did well for his first apology and courting gift. Most people would want flowers or jewelry for a courting gift but this was perfect for Harry. He had enough jewelry and flowers could be used for another time.

"This will be the perfect school for my wolves," he mused out loud. "Here they will be able to learn freely and not worry about their wolf status." He turned and looked at the man who gave him such a wonderful gift "Thank you Tom."

"I take it I am forgiven for my lack of attention in regards to your wolves."

Harry ducked his head feeling his cheeks flame, "You are more than forgiven," he whispers.

"What was that, I did not hear you?"

Lifting his head he faced Tom, "I said you are more than forgiven, what would you like for this magnificent gift you have given me?"

Tom did not even take a moment to think, "The only thing I require is the pleasure of your company for dinner."

Harry stopped at that, Tom seemed so sure of himself; it was as if he had this all planned out. "You planned this out carefully didn't you? You are sneaky, Lord Slytherin."

Tom smirked, walking slowly over to Harry and pulled him into his arms, stealing his breath "I told you my little Consort, sneaky is my middle name." Harry did not have a chance to retort before lips crashed down on his, making him moan into Tom's mouth. He snaked his hand around the older man's neck, bringing him further into the kiss. The kiss seemed to go on for what seemed like forever. Whenever he and Tom kissed, time seemed to stop or slow down. Add to that the fact that he felt safe and protected in the older man's arms. How silly is that? The hands, which killed his parents, made him feel safe, safer than he has ever felt in his life when he should be running the other way.

They pulled away from the kiss slowly, Tom giving him butterfly kisses on the corner of his mouth, moving down to his neck and sucking up a mark. Harry pressed his body further into Tom's, moaning at the feeling of the man's hard shaft against his belly. He knew Tom could feel his hardness against his leg as evidence of his arousal from the bite he gave him on his neck. Merlin, when will he feel that inside of him? They have not discussed taking the next step in their courtship. He could not help himself; he started grinding his erection onto Tom's leg making the older man moan. Both their breathing changed but nothing further happened as Tom put his hands on Harry's waist squeezing him firmly then moving him slightly away from his body.

Tom rested their foreheads together, trying to collect his breathing. "Why did you stop, don't you want me?" He hated the way he sounded, desperate and needy especially to someone as strong as Tom.

Tom raised one of his hands and cupped Harry's jaw, "Oh, my little minx I want you so bad words cannot not describe it. You tease and distract me constantly."

"Then why did you stop?"

"Because I am old fashioned, I believe in courting and getting to know you and formally bonding before I make you completely mine."

Harry wanted to tell him he was already his but kept his mouth shut. He respected a man with principles and the fact that the Dark Lord, who is better known for killing and torturing those who defy him without a second thought, is old fashioned. It made Harry feel treasured and wanted. But it did not mean he would not try to get Tom to bend his principles just a little. He will leave it for now but he still had two weeks before he went back to school. Sneaky might be Tom's middle name but before Harry got on the Hogwarts Express, he will change sneaky to frustrated. Pulling his body completely away from Tom's, he straightened his clothing. "You mentioned dinner?"

Tom seeing this for what it was, Harry respecting his boundaries, he nodded his head, "Yes I did. This will be our first official date. I plan to wine and dine you in the next two weeks before your return to Hogwarts, so be prepared."

"I expect nothing less," he told Tom as he took his arm.

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

Harry could not believe that it was already time for him to leave for school. He would not admit it out loud but he will miss the Riddle manor and especially his fiancé. Tom had wormed his way into Harry's heart in a small amount of time. A smile came to his lips when he thought about the older man. For the past two weeks Tom wined and dined him, though they had gotten some work done in between their dates. They still have not taken it beyond kissing but Harry can tell Tom's defenses were wearing down. The factory Tom had taken him to was now being remodeled into a school for werewolves.

After giving Harry the factory, Tom had whisked him away to Paris. They dined at a restaurant on the Eiffel tower owned by one of Tom's followers. He was treated to his first French meal and to hear Tom speak French again had Harry blushing the whole night. The man's voice was already sexy, add another language, especially the language of love and it tilted Harry's world. They talked to each other about their plans for the future, what Harry wanted to do in his life and what impact he wanted to make in the Wizarding World and about what Tom wanted to do for the future as well.

They stayed away from conversations dealing with children, their feelings and most of all the war. They were just Harry and Tom; no glamour's were in place. Harry found out about Tom's wicked sense of humor, and that his favorite dessert was apple tart with freshly made vanilla ice cream, which was always made fresh whenever he visited the restaurant. They were not interrupted even though they sat in eye view of anyone that came into the restaurant. However, they were the only patrons that were inside the restaurant. Tom made sure that they had the restaurant all to themselves.

When they sat at their table, it was beautifully made up with red roses; red and white floating candles were burning and surrounded their table. A bottle of red wine sat uncorked breathing, waiting from them. When they sat down Harry was surprised to see a gift on his plate. It was not wrapped so Harry could tell it was jewelry. When Harry opened it, the gift was a snake earring encrusted with a Slytherin green diamond along the body. The snake's body was long enough that went from his lobe to the helix of his ear. "Oh, it's beautiful."

"You like it then I take it." Harry nodded. "This earring" Tom told him "is a portkey; it also has a few protection spells woven into it. The activation word is "home" in parseltongue. It will take you to the place you feel the most safe." He then moved his hair behind his ear, showing Harry his matching earring. "This will tell me if you activated the portkey or if you are in trouble, I will be able to get to you."

Harry reached his hand up, touching the earring that has been in his ear since the night he got it. Whenever he thought about how wonderful their dates were. The dates kept getting better and better, each date was in a different country and place, except for last night they had a quiet dinner at home just the two of them. Tom had the elves prepare his favorite foods and dessert. Each date was finished with heavy snogging and petting. Each time when Harry's hand would move close to the opening Tom's shirt the kissing would end and Tom would whisper goodnight always leaving Harry panting for more. It did not go unnoticed by Harry that Tom was always walking away with a funny limp.

He couldn't help but smile; he affected Tom as much as the man affects him. "What has you smiling like that?" He was so lost in thought he did not hear Bill come in.

"That's none of your business thank you very much," he responded cheekily.

Bill chuckled, "I know exactly what and who you have been thinking about. I see the way you have been floating around here for the past two weeks."

"Oh shut up, will you. You're one to talk, shall we examine that hickey I saw on a certain blond's neck." He asked him with a raised eyebrow. Bill said nothing but the blush on his cheeks said it all. "Besides, is there a reason you are in here? I do need to finish packing. And if you must know Tom is very romantic and sweet but you didn't hear that from me."

"Sweet you say, so in between the torturing and killing he has a sweet side. Tell that to Umbridge's remains."

"I will have you know, that was one of his best courting gifts." Harry told him.

"You two have the weirdest relationship ever known to man or wolf. Most people give gifts of jewelry, flowers and poetry, yours gave you a building and someone to torture." Bill told him. "And then after you two killed her, you made out like the rest of us were not in the room, seriously Harry."

"I know isn't he romantic?" Harry sighed, he felt like a lovesick fool. Bill did not answer him nor did he see the "you must be mental" look on his face.

Harry was too busy thinking about that night to notice Bill's reaction. It was their fourth date and they had just returned from dinner. Tom told him he had a surprise for him that requires him to be blindfolded. Knowing that Tom's gifts have all been pleasant so far, he had no problems with Tom covering his eyes, he was starting to trust the man after all. Before he was blindfolded, Tom peppered his lips with kisses. Harry realized that sometimes when Tom wanted to share something with him but did not know exactly how Harry would take t, he would either grace him with gentle kisses or run his fingers through his hair. With the blindfold on, Tom took the lead and led them to their destination. They made a few turns here and there but Harry could not pinpoint exactly where they were going. When they finally stopped Tom's seductive voiced whispered in his ear.

**FLASHBACK…**

"This is one of your courting gifts; I saved it for just the right moment." Tom said as he pulled off the blindfold. Harry blinked his eyes and tried to take in where he was or who was in front of him. Standing before him was Lucius, Bella, Snape, Bill and Seamus. "I know you must be confused my little Minx." Harry did not know what to say because he truly did not understand. "You have become important to me in a very short time; I promised the night I asked for your hand in front of my followers that I will kill those who raised a hand to you. Your enemies are my enemies, you no longer stand-alone. So tonight I gift to you revenge." Before Harry could ask or say anything he was turned around.

He gasped to see none other than Dolores Umbridge shackled to the wall in the shape of an "X". She was still wearing that ugly pink color that still made Harry want to vomit. Her arms were stretched as if they might pop out of their sockets at any moment. He turned and faced Tom. "You got me Umbridge, you keep surprising me."

Tom pulled Harry to him, "I am not good with words Harry, but I show those I care about with my actions."

He lifts Harry's hand, fingering the words "I must not tell lies" and kissed the words. "No one will ever mark you in such a way again."

Harry saw Snape's brows crease, "Professor is something the matter?" he inquired.

"Beg your pardon my Lords, but I am not sure why we are all here?" No malice was in his voice, just curiosity.

Without taking his eyes off Harry he answered, "You are here Severus, to witness what happens to those who hurt something or someone I consider mine." He told Snape with finality in his voice. "Now my little Minx, let her feel the pain you felt each and every time she made you draw blood with that quill."

Harry felt a tiny spark starting at the base of his spine that was slowly started working its way up one vertebrate at a time. He did not remember brandishing his wand but there it was in his hand. He turned to Umbridge and stared at her. For the first time, he realized that she was screaming but they could not hear her, someone must have put a silencing charm around her. He knew she could see him because she was looking right at him. "Finite Incantatem," dropping the silencing charm around Umbridge.

"…. What is going on here? Who are all you people? Let me go this minute. I am Madam Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge; do you know how important I am? I am one of the Minister's most valuable and important members of his cabinet. I will see you all punish for your insolence…."

"Will you shut bloody the hell up. Your voice is grating on what is left of my sanity." This came from a voice that not only surprised Harry but everyone in the room: Severus Snape. Harry could not help but turn, nodding his head in a thank you. Snape did the same but also added "Well she was," again the occupants in the room could not help but be stunned.

"Why professor, I did not know you had it in you. If I didn't know any better I would have said being around Charleston has given you a new outlook on life." Another surprise that night was the fact that Snape blushed at the mention of Charlie's name.

He turned back to her with a smile, "It is a shame you do not recognize me my dear Dolores, after all you spent majority of my fifth year punishing me for what you claim were lies about the Dark Lord's return." He stopped as if thinking about something, tapping the tip of his wand to his lips, "You standing over my should as I write the words, what was it again…I"

"…Must not tell lies…" she finished for him.

"Yes! Dolores those are the words exactly, they are imprinted into the back of my hand when all I did was state the truth."

It was apparent she had figured out who it was. "P…Potter."

"You are not as dumb as I thought you were Dolores…yes it me Harry Potter, surprise!"

"And, as you can see Madam Undersecretary, I am very much alive," Tom said standing directly behind him.

The look on Umbridge face was priceless. Harry could not help but laugh; she looked like something between a toad and a yawning orangutan, Harry really could not decide. He was laughing so hard it sounded a bit like a cackle to his ears or was it the fact that Bella was cackling right along with him without knowing the reason. "Orangutan…" he tried to tell them, he did really but he was laughing too hard.

"I think he has gone as mad as Bella," intoned Lucius.

Harry slowed his laughing down, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Tom gave him one of those exasperated looks, "Thank you for finally composing yourself. I really would like to kill her now so that we might finish out date."

He turned to Tom and gave him a peck on his lips, "Anything you say dear."

A gasp had him turning around quickly to see the same shocked expression on the toad's face. "Y…. you just kissed the Dark Lord."

Harry clucked his teeth, "Of course I did, he is my fiancé. Why wouldn't I kiss him you daft woman?" he asked her as if it was it was well known that he and Tom were engaged.

"Fi…fiancé," with that she fainted.

"Are you kidding me?" He said looking around to the others in the room. "The bloody toad fainted and all I told her was you are my fiancé, how disappointing," raising his wand pointing it to her. "Rennervate," he yelled. "Dolores, you are not allowed to faint, well not before I give you a piece of your own medicine." Turning to Bill, "Bill, where are the twins and Neville?"

"Neville is on a date with his mates, the twins are at their shop."

"Get them here, they need to have a shot at her also." He walked closer to her, "Isn't that right Dolores? How would you feel if I got every child down here to have a shot at you for every time you gave them detention then made them use that blood quill."

He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out one of his many knives; he did not see the raised eyebrow Tom gave him because he was too intent on Umbridge. "You know Dolores I have always found you a bit ugly, how about we give you a make over?" He said to her, "Muggles have this medical procedure they call a face lift, it changes the way you look completely. With a nip here and a tuck there, I think I will do the same for you and give you a prettier look, what do you say?" He asked her as he raised the knife to her face.

"I think when you smile it should always be sincere not that fake giggle you do," as he spoke he brought the knife to her face; starting from the corner of her lips, he sliced her face all the way to her ear lobe, ignoring the blood and her screams, he did the same thing to the other side of her face."

He stepped back at looked at his handy work. "I get the feeling I'm forgetting something." He scratched his head as if he was really thinking about it "Oh no! Dolores, I forgot to put you to sleep, that's what the muggle doctors do. This way you would not feel any pain. But we are not muggles, also where would the fun be in giving you something to numb the pain? I want you to be able to feel every second of my effort in giving you a new look." He smiled at her "I must say Dolores your new smile is much more pleasing; maybe now you will be able to get married or are you too happy sucking Fudge's cock under his desk?" The occupants in the room snickered at his comments. She was whimpering in pain but Harry ignored her and continued to talk as he worked. He felt a bit like a mad scientist.

"Let's see what else we can improve, ah yes your hair, a new hair do to go with your new smile, don't you think?" He asked not caring about her answer, grabbing her hair and pulling it back roughly. Then he put the tip of his knife at the base of her scalp and started to cut into her skin slowly. She screamed in pain, moving her head violently, trying to dislodge her hair from his hand but instead of loosening his hand form her head, the hand holding the knife slipped from her hair line, slicing downwards and cutting into her right side of her eyelid, down her cheeks and meeting the cut at the corner of mouth. She screamed louder as the knife connected with the first slice in her face. Her face was a bloody mess. Another tingled shot up his spine and he shivered again. This form of torture excited him it seems or was it the fact that Tom was watching him?

He stepped back and studied Umbridge, giving her a disappointed look, "You know Dolores I'm trying, I really am but you are making this very difficult. Or maybe it is the fact that some things you cannot turn from ugly to beautiful. Maybe we should just clean up your face and try something else." He turned to Tom who it seems was watching him intently, "Mispy," he called out.

The elf appeared before him and bowed slightly, "What can Mispy do for Dark Consort?" that was the name the elves gave him after the night of the party.

"Would you be a dear and get me a jug of freshly squeezed lemon juice and some salt please."

"Yes Dark Consort, Mispy be right back."

The elf popped out and popped right back with what he asked for. "Thank you Mispy, you may go." He turned to Dolores, taking the jug with the lemon juice then pouring it over her head. He watched as she cried out from the sting and the burn as the juice hit those open cuts on her face. Her scream turned into crying and begging for Harry to stop the pain. "Why should I Dolores? Did you when you kept me there for hours writing line after line as the words were imprinted into may hand? No you did not, what did you do instead?" he asked her. She whispered something, "What was that I did not hear you?" He was angry; thinking back on those detentions only fueled his need to watch her in pain, the worst pain imaginable.

"I laughed," she said in a hoarse voice.

"That's right Dolores, you laughed. You made it know you had the backing of the Minister and the fact that you hated children was your reason for torturing us. Well guess what Madam Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, I HATE YOU TOO!" he yelled, as he made viscous slashes in her face, arms and neck. He did not stop when she screamed until she had no breath left. He completely forgot he called for the twins and Neville to take part in exacting revenge until a hand stopped him before he made another slash.

"I do love your work my Minx, she no longer looks like a toad, more like a mangled dog. But I think the ones you requested to be here should get a turn before you take her last breath." Tom whispered in his ear. He shivered; Tom's voice whispering in his ear only intensified the tingling in the middle of his back. He turned and looked around the room, noticing that the twins and Neville were there along with Seamus, Luna and surprisingly the LeStrange brothers. He knew his friends would not judge him on his anger and looking into Tom's face all he saw was pride. He stepped out of the older mans arms and faced Neville and the twins.

In his Alpha voice, he gave them a command, "You each have five minutes to make her scream and bleed but keep her alive. I'm not done with her yet."

They each bowed their heads in recognition, "Yes, Alpha Dominic." That was his name when he was in Alpha mode. It was a decision on his and Tom's part. They did not want Dumbledore and the Order to find out that he was the new Alpha, so they decided to give Harry a pseudonym until they are ready to reveal who he really is. The name they'd chosen was Dominic Payne. Snape had already told the Order that Greyback was no longer the Alpha and that Dominic Payne was a turned wolf that challenged Greyback for the Alpha position and won. After they decided on his name, he called a pack meeting and informed his pack. Tom then sent the words out to his followers that they will only refer to Harry as Alpha Dominic or by his formal title as Slytherin Consort.

The twins were the first to walk over to her. Harry watched as they each went to either side, ripping the ugly, pink sleeves of her jacket; the sleeves were already torn and ripped from his slashes. Like Harry, they took out a knife but theirs were longer, shiny and looked much like a cutlass. Fred moved and stood in from of her.

"Well, well Umbridge, you were ugly before but now you are simply ghastly. Let's see if we can improve your look?" he pursed his lips, shaking his head in contemplation. "Not sure how much we can do in five minutes, I mean you would think the Alpha would give us more time." Her one good eye widened in surprise; Fred saw this and chuckled. "How ironic the very creatures you hate like us werewolves, are the ones that will take your last breath away." He told her.

George spoke up, "Do you know the damage you have done? That fucking bill you passed. Good people like Remus cannot get a job. What have we done to you to garner such hate Dolores?"

"Y…you are un…natural, blood traitors…and you put…shame to every pure blood families," she gasped out.

Fred shook his head again, "You have a very naughty mouth, you know that Dolores. Someone should cut your tongue right out your mouth. As a matter of fact, I think that's what we will do first."

George stepped in front of her, pry her mouth open and Fred pulled her tongue out and chopped it off. She screamed louder than when Harry cut her face. Blood was everywhere, gushing from her mouth. Harry thought she would pass out but she was much stronger than he thought.

Harry thought they were done but it seemed they were just getting started. "Now, now, Dolores that was not so bad." Said George. He spied the jar of salt that Harry has yet to use. He added water to it while Fred pulled her head back. He poured the salted water into her mouth, gagging her with it. "We are just trying to stop the bleeding Dolores dear," he told her in a sweet sickening voice. "Now swoosh it around your mouth and spit it out," he told her.

Umbridge got a bit brave at that moment, spitting the salted, bloodies water at the twins. They turned and looked at each other. "Well, she still has some fight left in her then." Intoned George.

As if speaking telepathically, they moved to either side of her and with the dull tip of their knife proceeded to push it through the first knuckle of her fingers, breaking them as they pierced through the joints until they finally broke off. They continued until her wrist lay limp against the wall. She was groaning in pain and this only excited the twins more.

"Guys, I think you need to slow down for a minute." This came from Neville. The twins turned and looked at him as if he has gone mental.

"Are you mental?" they said together. "Don't you remember what she did to you Neville?"

Neville sighed, "No, I did not forget. All I said was you should just slow down, you heard what our Alpha said, and you need to keep her alive. You can't just go breaking bones, and slashing out tongues. Seriously!"

"Well if you have a better way to torture her, we would like to see it!" They said together.

"You two are such Gryffindor's at times; learn to think like a Slytherin for once." He told them as he walked over to Umbridge. He sighed shaking his head in mock disappointment of the twins behavior, "Madam I do apologize for my friends' behavior; they are sometimes impatient and unfeeling. In their haste in trying to improve your look, they made it worse. I mean how do they expect you to get a date when you cannot speak? I regret that I will not be able to fix that my dear however, let's see if I could remedy the situation." He told her as if he would really help her.

Her one good eye looked at him with a grateful gesture for stopping his friends from torturing her more. Little did she or anyone besides Harry and his circle knew Neville had a sadistic streak like the rest of them. He reached in to the pocket of his robe and pulled out something that looked like a small pitchfork. "You know Umbridge my family and I have a right to our anger." She looked at him a bit confused "Oh! I am not speaking of my grandmother, if I had it my way she would be shackled right next to you. No, I am speaking of Harry and the twins. Do you remember the glee you had in your eyes every time you drew blood from us? Did you know Harry would come back to the tower and need a blood-replenishing potion, or that the twins almost died? And let's talk about me, after one of your many detentions my mates would be waiting for me outside just so they could take care of me." He said all of this while twirling the strange looking fork between his fingers.

Her one good eye followed the motion as if hypnotized by what Neville was doing and not what he was saying. Which pissed him off because he took the fork and jammed it into the socket of her shoulder, making her scream and draw blood, "I asked you a fucking question and I expect an answer you ugly bitch! Oh, I completely forgot you lost your tongue." Twisting it with each word as he spoke, "Did you know?" Her lips trembled as if she wanted to speak but could not; all that came out was a pained whimper. He reached into his pocket pulling out another one of those pitched fork and stuck it into her other arm. Her frantic thrashing only served to make the fork dig into her more.

Neville removed his hands from the forks, stepping back. Reaching up, he violently pulled one of the forks out of her shoulder, tracing it down her arm then stopping at her elbow where he stuck the fork in, looking right at her. Harry did not think she had any more screams left in her but scream she did. "How does it feel, to have something sticking into your skin and your bones? Hurts don't it? That's what we felt every detention."

"Well Neville, I must say your methods bring results." Commented Fred "Do you mind if Fred and I join you, a combined venture if you will?"

"Now you are thinking like a Slytherin," He told them as he removed the fork from her shoulder. The twins walked over to her and together Harry and the rest watched as they cut, sliced and stabbed Umbridge as if she was nothing but a ragdoll. Blood was flying everywhere; the twins and Neville had blood on their hands and robes. At one point, Umbridge passed out from the loss of blood but was rennervated and tortured some more.

When Harry felt the three had enough fun, he stopped them. He was not done with her yet. Neville went to stand between Seamus and Luna who enveloped him into their arms. The twins went to stand beside the LeStrange brother, who gave each twin a hug and kiss on their forehead, whispering words of comfort and love to them. Harry raised a brow and looked from Bella back to the brothers then again to Bella. She did not seem jealous in the least. How weird he thought. Here her husband was kissing another man in front of her and she did not care. "Do not worry about Bella, she has a way of finding bed partners." Tom said noticing Harry's confusion.

"As long as she stays away from yours, that is all that matters to me," he told his intended.

A smile played on those beautiful lips, "I do love your jealous streak," he said.

He had all but forgotten about Umbridge until she whimpered. "Can you do me a favor?" he asked the older man.

"Anything, you need," Tom told him.

"Clean her up a bit for me, the twins and Neville got a bit happy and at the moment she is too messy for me to see the damages."

Tom walked over to her and cast a few episkeys and tergeos, cleaning and closing up her wounds. Her body was red and swollen from all of the gashes and cuts she had received. Her clothing was no longer pink but red from her blood. Tom left her face alone. While Tom was cleaning her up, Harry took the time to look at the others in the room. They all had different expressions on their faces; he could not tell what they were thinking. But one thing was sure, they were all shocked at the way Harry and his friends chose to exact revenge; it would not have been their method. Magic was good for many things but sometimes getting your hands dirty gives you a different thrill.

When Tom was done cleaning her up, he turned to Snape asking him if he had any blood-replenishing potions on him. Always the Boy Scout, he was handed two vials. "I must say Dolores, your change in clothing is so much better than that pink, do you know how many times I wanted to vomit seeing you each and every day during my fifth year?" Harry told her.

This time she did not ignore the question asked, she shook her head quickly no. He walked up to her, and brought his hand to her face, rubbing the side that was still somewhat untouched. "Do you think you have suffered enough?" Again she quickly answered yes, nodding her head. "I beg to differ my dear. Tonight, my family and I took revenge for all the children that suffered under your blood quill. This is your last chance to say your prayers because tonight you draw your last breath. Tonight, I will act as you judge, jury and executioner."

He fed her the potion making cooing noise as he did so. She guzzled the potions down; it was a bit hard with her tongue missing. Harry stepped back, giving her sometime to recuperate from all that she experienced thus far. Feeling a bit daring, Harry unshackled her hands taking out the forks Neville left in her shoulder and elbows. When he killed her, he wanted her standing on her feet. "As your jury, I have found you guilty."

She swayed a bit as she stood on her feet, Harry did not help her to steady herself. He walked around her as he spoke, "Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are accused of using an illegal blood quill on the students of Hogwarts. As one of her Heirs and your judge, I sentence you to death," he stopped in front of her and looked her in the eye, "and as your executioner, it will be any manner I see fit." She whimpered, "How do you plead?" She was not able to answer with her tongue missing but she kept mumbling and shaking her head.

Raising his hands to her face quieting her whimpers, "Shh it's ok sh…. you thought you were above us, sending dementors to try and kill me. Shh…it will be over soon." Using his elemental power, his hands flamed suddenly. Those who did not know about his power gasped; no one knew about his elemental powers except his family and Tom. She gave a gut-wrenching scream, falling to the floor on her back; Harry went with her. He moved one of his flaming hands up and into her hair, burning it all off. Burnt skin and hair combined, was not a nice smell he thought to himself but that did not stop him. He continued his entertainment by putting his other hand to her throat squeezing and burning her flesh, at the same time taking her breath away but not completely. He felt that same tingling in his spine moving up. The power he wheeled over her was euphoric.

He got off the floor, leaving her lying flat on her back for a few minutes. He needed to collect himself. He studied his work: half her face and her entire neck was burnt. She was completely unrecognizable from her neck up. Extinguishing the flames from his hands, he stood her up on her feet. She had no more energy. She should not even be alive at this point but it seemed Umbridge was a tough old bird. He was ready to finish this; it's gone on far too long he thought to himself.

He turned one hand into claws. Wasting no time he reached in, slicing through her clothing and skin, he violently pulled out her still beating heart and crushed it in his hand, finally killing her. Before he could discard the mangled heart he was pulled into powerful arms, then lips crashed down on his, pulling a gasped from him. This was how they always ended a date, with Tom kissing him within an inch of his life. They completely forgot there were others around and solely focused on each other.

The next morning, Umbridge's body was found on the steps of the Ministry. It took them five days to identify who she was.

End Flashback….

"… H…. Harr…. Harry," he heard his name being called, bringing him back to the present. Looking around he saw Bill was still standing by the door.

"I'm sorry, did you say something I zoned out for a bit." He told him.

"I said you need to hurry, you have to be at the platform in about three hours and I know his Darkness would love to spend sometime with you before you leave. Don't forget to give him the gift."

"I won't and thanks Bill." Harry knew he did not have to worry about his pack or its members. Bill, Remus and the twins will take care of the pack, sending him weekly updates until he returns for Yule. Pocketing his first courting gift for Tom, he checked to make sure his books and clothing was inside his trunk closing, and shrinking it. He put it in his pocket and he set out to find his intended. He did not have to go far as Tom was in the hallway having a very serious talk with Bellatrix.

"If it has not escaped your deranged mind I will repeat myself once more, I will not entertain your interest in my bed."

She went on speaking, completely ignoring Toms words, "But my Lord, you know we are meant to be. You cannot be serious about Potter? You have entertained him far too long. He is your sworn enemy. I do not understand why you have chosen him over me. I can give you strong Heirs, my Lord." She raised her hand as if to touch his robes…

"Crucio!" Bella was on the ground withering, in pain. "I have listened to you blathering long enough; if I did not value you as a good follower, I would have killed you long ago. Step one more foot out of line where my Consort is concerned and I will not hesitate to kill you." With that he lifted the spell, stepping over her as if she was nothing.

Harry came into view, "Well done my Lord," giving a flourished bow.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes and no. I know that I must go there are things to do, Dumbledore to kill yet. But I am not ready to leave you. I feel we are just getting to know each other."

"I know my little Minx but you must go, you have a job to do. Besides, we will write…"

Before Tom could finish, "I have something for you. It is my first courting gift to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly wrapped box, handing it over to Tom. Taking it, Tom opened it, "When my father and his friends were in school, they came up with a way to communicate with each other when they were separated or in detention." It was a two-way mirror. It was Remus who gave him the idea that this would make a good courting gift, as simple as it might be. "It is a two-way mirror, this way we can talk to each other every night. I have the other one. I charmed it so that it is activated only by speaking in parseltongue." Harry was a bit nervous. Tom had given him so much in the past two weeks; he did not know how he would like this small gift.

Tom looked from the gift to Harry, "I love it, thank you. I have gotten many gifts over the years but this one comes from you and that makes it very special." He then took Harry's hand in his tapping his consort ring saying a spell in French, kissing it when he was finished.

"What did you just do?" He asked him

"I just made your ring only noticeable to those who are loyal to our side. Everyone else will see nothing but a common ring and think nothing of it." He told Harry as he pulled him into a hug holding on to very tight; they both felt the same way they did not want to let each other go. It was too soon to be separated.

HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*

Three hours later found Harry and his friends on the platform getting ready to board the train to Hogwarts. They had the hood of their cloaks up to hide their faces. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were standing with Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. The matriarch was being loud as usual; why Harry ever thought she was the motherly type he will never know. Harry stopped at the entrance of the train looking at the traitorous group. Ron had a scowl on his face as he looked around the station, Ginny was busy trying to hide the small patched, hand me down jeans.

While Hermione usually had her nose in a book, she was looking around the station frantically as if she lost something. But it was Mr. Weasley's face that shocked him. Something was off with the passive man. Usually he would be smiling and wishing the best of luck for the coming year, but not this time. He looked a bit unbalanced as he looked at Ron and Ginny; did he know that they were not his children? Then as if sensing eyes on him, Mr. Weasley looked up and round the platform, his eyes landing on Harry. They stared at each other for a very long time until Mr. Weasley nodded his head then looked back down to his so called family.

Harry did not know what the hell just happened but he knew something was definitely off with Mr. Weasley. "His scent must have changed because Akasha, the pet snake that Tom had given to him to aide him in his mission to kill Dumbledore, hissed in his ear, "Massster what isss the matter, your ssscent changed." Her tongue tickled his ear as she spoke. "Nothing to worry about Akasssha, ssssimply obssserving, you may go back to resssting. I will let you know when we have reached Hogwartssss." He told her as he got on the train, trying to ignore that niggling feeling; he focused on finding his friends.

He told Draco and his friends to save a compartment for them; he did not want to be bothered with the traitors as of yet. He knew by the end of the train ride they would be dead, first will come the questions then the lecture. He was already in a bad mood because he had to leave Tom; he needed some time to prepare his mind for the night ahead. One thing he knows for sure he, Neville and Seamus decided they would not wear any more glamour's. Things were changing and them along with it. He knew by the end of the school year, the Wizarding World would be rocked by the death of their beloved leader of the light.

A/N-Thank you all for all the reviews I have gotten from this story and all the others I have written. I love hearing from you all. Good reviews feed the plot bunny!


End file.
